


THE TRUE

by Tresaure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Talia Hale, Allison Argent & Derek Hale Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter, Hale Family Feels, Insecurity, Isaac Feels, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sassy Peter, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stilinski Family Feels, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, The Hale Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tresaure/pseuds/Tresaure
Summary: -¿Paige...?, pero tu estabas muerta ¿o no?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de la serie Teen Wolf no son de mi propiedad.  
> ...
> 
> Historia basada en el final de la segunda temporada de la serie, no tomaré en cuenta sino uno que otro detalle de las temporadas posteriores. 
> 
> Este es mi primer fic STEREK, espero que lo disfruten. De antemano una disculpa por los errores ortográficos.

 

_** Prólogo ** _

 

 

 

_Su respiración era poderosa, casi errática, causa de la emoción de la niñez. Labios rojos por los pequeños mordiscos que solía darse sin intención de lastimarse, y sus pestañas, tan oscuras y pobladas, revoloteaban con velocidad mientras su mirar se llenaban con la miel de la curiosidad. Ese era el ánimo usual del pequeño Stiles, el único hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills. El niño que ahora veía con fascinación al adolescente sentado en la sala de la comisaria._

_−Hola – saludó el pequeño mientras se sentaba como podía en el brazo del banco, justo donde el extraño (pero no por ello menos fascinante)  adolescente lo miraba con desconcierto. **Es bonito** , declaró el niño en su hiperactiva mente. Le encantaban de sobremanera los ojos que tenían su atención, **toda su atención** , puesta sobre su pequeño cuerpo agitado por la excitación de hacer nuevos amigos; eran verdes… no, ¿tal vez azules?, para nada, no eran tan comunes, y eso lo cautivaba. − ¿Cómo te llamas? – insistió el pequeño al no tener respuesta. −Yo soy Stiles – dijo sin cortarse. El otro cambió rápidamente su mirada de desconcierto a irritación, ¡aww! a Stiles le gustaba más esa mirada. −Bueno, en realidad ese no es mi nombre, pero dudo mucho que exista alguien, además de mi padre, que pueda pronunciarlo. Mis profesores nunca han podido, muchas zetas, ya sabes._

_− ¿Nunca te callas? – ¡Por fin! Una respuesta. Ah, Stiles estaba extasiado._

_− ¿Nunca hablas? – contraatacó el pequeño completamente divertido. El mayor alzó una ceja en ironía mostrándole lo tonta que había sonado esa pregunta. El niño se lamió el labio un tanto nervioso. −Bueno, sí, lo acabas de hacer –dijo avergonzado. − ¿a quién mataste? –preguntó nuevamente el menor. **¡Stiles solo cierra la boca!,** se dijo a sí mismo. Su plan de: hacerse amigo del lindo joven que estaba sentado en el banco con una mirada de los−odio−a−todos surcándole el rostro, ciertamente no estaba yendo como se lo imaginó. En su mente él resultaba ser alguien tan interesante que dejaba hechizado por completo al otro y se hacían mejores amigos por siempre. Ahora comienza a replantearse tremenda tontería. − ¿me adelanté? _ _–_ _continuó preguntando._ _−_ _Ok, olvídalo, empecemos de nuevo, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Robo? ¿Daño a propiedad privada? se ve que eres un rebelde, sí señor… ¿asesinato…?– Bien, mátenlo por encajar. Su curiosidad siempre ha sido un problema. –Okeeeey. Sé que no lo diría pero realmente creo que eres un asesino… asesino… ¿lindo? – con un extraño movimiento de cejas, ¡y qué cejas!, el otro parecía preguntarle **¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, mocoso?**. Y rayos, Stiles necesitaba ser amigo de este joven. − ¿Cómo haces eso?_

_− ¿Qué?_

_−Eso  − señaló el pequeño. Sus manos se movían de forma graciosa y desordenada por todo el frente del rostro del contrario. −Sí. ¡Eso! – insistió el menor, cuando nuevamente esas cejas, en serio ¡que cejas!, se movieron de forma divertida mostrando la confusión del otro. −Vamos, amigo. Eso con las cejas. ¿Cómo lo haces?_

_Por unos minutos, muy incómodos, Stiles estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, ya estaba resignándose a que no sería amigo del joven−buenorro−de−ojos−misteriosos, como lo había bautizado en su mente, que estaba mirándolo de forma que, aunque Stiles era un niño que se jactaba de ser un poco temerario y de ser tan curioso que muy pocas cosas lograban impresionarle, ciertamente comenzaba a sentirse un poco intimidado y… ¿le iba a dar un infarto? ¿Era normal que le retumbara de esa forma su pobre corazón?_

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

_Lo sentía hasta sus pequeñas orejas. El niño podía apostar su mesada que el latir de su corazón se escucharía hasta Alaska en ese momento. Para él nada era imposible._

_Que no lo escuche. **Que no lo escuche**._

_El otro chico bajó la mirada en movimiento ágil y la posicionó unos segundos en el pecho del niño, quién seguía rezando porque alguien lo sacara de esa situación tan incómoda, en la que él solito se había metido. El contrarío lo miró nuevamente, se acercó lo justo para, ahora sí, darle luz verde al infarto inevitable que el niño aseguraba que iba a sufrir. El adolescente lo contempló durante un minuto más hasta que… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Esos son dientes de conejito?_

_− ¡STILES!_

_¡Rayos! su padre, lo había olvidado. Se supone que se quedaría: **−sentadito y calladito ¿entendiste niño?**_

_− ¿Sabes cuánto llevo buscándote? – la voz gruesa y amable de su papá irrumpió en la sala de estar de la comisaria como un relámpago. Si, debió quedarse sentadito y calladito. Oww, el joven−buenorro−de−ojos−misteriosos ya no estaba tan cerca. –Te dije que te quedaras…_

_−Sí. Si. Sentadito y calladito. – Uh, grave error. Tapó con rapidez su boca empuñando sus manitas, intentando no joderlo aún más. Su padre lo miró duramente por la insolencia pero no dijo nada cuando notó que no estaban solos, carraspeó incomodo y enojado a ambas partes y al final suspiró con cansancio.− en mi defensa, no salí de la comisaria. – Ok, **Stiles aquí es cuando te callas**. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió con lo que sus cortas e infantiles piernas le dieron en dirección a la oficina de su padre, el actual Sheriff de Beacon Hills, aunque a medio camino decidió simplemente devolverse y observar desde la distancia._

_El joven−buenorro−de−ojos−misteriosos seguía ahí, ocultando una sonrisa con el dorso de su mano derecha pero la diversión centellando en sus ojos no podían engañar al pequeño Stiles._

_−Bueno chico, te dejaré ir con una advertencia – escuchó decir a su padre mientras conducía al joven a la entrada de la comisaria. Stiles, tan curioso como él solito, los siguió desde una distancia prudente, muy prudente. Era todo un espía. – no más conducir llevando alcohol ¿entiendes?_

_−Sí, señor. No volverá a pasar._

_−Eres un buen chico – El hombre rubio le regaló una suave sonrisa al joven y luego suspiró con resignación para volver a su oficina y posiblemente regañar a su pequeño diablillo por desobedecerlo._

_Stiles, el buen espía, esquivó todos los obstáculos para no cruzarse con su padre, se escondió debajo del escritorio de la oficial que ejercía de recepcionista  en el momento y con sus deditos regordetes le hizo una seña para que no hablara, ella divertida le correspondió el gesto._

_−Estúpido Peter –escuchó despotricar al joven que caminaba rápido a una camioneta algo vieja pero que no dejaba de ser bonita._

_−_ _¡Espera!_

_El joven se tapó los oídos, aturdido. **Okeeeey, eso fue un poco raro** , pensó Stiles._

_− ¿Qué?_

_−_ _Amm… yo… ammm…_

_− ¿Qué? − repitió el joven, jugando con las llaves de su auto. Parecía recuperado, arrojando por la borda el momento raro del día._

_El pequeño Stilinski boqueó un par de veces antes de agitarse en su ropa hasta sacar lo que buscaba y empuñarlo en sus manitos extendidas hasta el adolescente que seguía mirándolo con chulería. −Para ti._

_En un rápido movimiento el pequeño niño estampó contra el pecho del contrario el objeto que llevaba en sus manitas hasta hace poco, y salió corriendo recordando que aún tenía que aguantar el sermón de su padre. Si, fue por eso, no fue por la vergüenza, claro que no, él era un Stilinski, esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario._

_− ¿Reese´s? – el susurro desconcertado del joven fue lo último que escuchó._


	2. Capítulo 1: Tatuaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primer capítulo!  
> Espero lo disfruten.

 

Sus sueños eran la única escapatoria que le quedaba de aquel mundo cruel en donde vivía, que le quitaba a su madre, que hacía que su padre que se consumía lentamente por el dolor, que era un amigo mejor en un hombre lobo

Stiles intentó darle forma a lo que le pasaba, pero cuando desistió y aceptó su nefasto destino y la impotencia de ser un mero espectador, el que al menos en sus sueños el sueño, la seguridad y la plenitud lo que en su realidad no es conseguir Pero, como hasta ahora, hace un año, aparecía ese hombre sombrío, duro y tercio que era Derek Hale y le quitaba su aparente paz; Le dejé la cabeza llena de preguntas, que ya está en una persona normal causaría un gran dolor de cabeza. Por una vez, en mucho tiempo, ser una persona normal.

Repasó su vida hasta el momento mientras despejaba el rastro de lo que hasta el momento creyó haber sido una pesadilla. Si Derek Hale se informó en ella, entonces debía ser. Las preguntas como una pequeña ventisca, para luego rodar por los rincones de su mente como una avalancha; no le daban tregua, y lo odiaba.

¿Por qué Derek Hale? ¿Realmente era él? ¿Por qué su mente estaba segura de qué era él ?, ¿una respuesta ?, ¿está creciendo, acumulando, causando una migraña insoportable, y sin embargo, pare a su curiosidad. ¿Por qué había sido así? ni idea, ¿cómo te sientes como si siguieras siendo ese niño de una vez años que no pueda controlar el pulso de su corazón? una incógnita aún más inquietante, ¿Por qué hay que ver la cara de ese joven? esa pregunta era aún peor. Nunca lo había visto, estaba seguro de ello. Pero su mente solo tenía un nombre para el chico de sus sueños: Derek Hale.

¿Quería sable? Claro que sí.

\- ¿Derek? −preguntó al blanco que adornaba el techo de su habitación.

−En realidad soy Erica. –Le sorprendió la voz gatuna de la rubia. ¿Qué rayos tienen esos chuchos con esa manera? −pero supongo que nuestro Alfa tiene un horrible hábito de colarse en la habitación de un adolescente. –Continúo divertida la niña que ahora, gracias a la luna, se ve con claridad desde una de las esquinas de la estancia. Enfundada en unos pantalones imposiblemente apretados, un escote perverso para una simple puberta y la clásica chaqueta de cuero de la manada, Erica lo miraba risueña. Claro, si no hay cuero no es un buen hombre lobo. Erica al parecer siempre ha tenido ese humor retorcido que el castaño no sabe si clasificar y impactar o desagradable. Aunque la chica en sí, no le caía mal.

−Erica… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No me preguntarás como entré? - preguntó la chica. La chica da pasos lentos, acechadores cual depredador, con sonrisa y toda la sensualidad incluida. ¡Ah! Por eso le dice Catwoman en su mente. - ¡Vamos! Eso es lo divertido de esto. –Insistió cuando lo único que recibió como respuesta de otra parte fue una alzada de ceja. Se ha prometido así mismo que dominar el idioma de las cejas, no quería dar el lujo al menor de los Hales de ser único y especial.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ... –dijo Stiles -… Viva.

 

Y como si fuera magia, el semblante de la joven cayó en la vergüenza −Amm… si, sobre eso, gracias… - dijo apenada. Stiles no tenía que ser un hombre lobo para saber que había algo que no concordaba. Primero, Erica, la gran Catwoman le estaba agradeciendo. ¡Vamos! Que la chica no tenía un golpe de golpe, no podía ser el lujo de ser un poco escéptico, y segundo ... ¿Por qué? -… digo, por salvarnos. –Agregó. Ok, eso tiene más sentido ... o lo que tiene que ver con la mierda está hablando Erica. ¿Lo de estar desquiciado vendrá con los genes lobos ?, haciendo memoria: ¿Pedro? ¡Oh! más que loco, ¿Derek? Definitivamente, ¿Boyd, Isaac y Erica? Tenían lo suyo, ¿Scott ...? ... Sip, ahí se iba a su teoría al traste.

 

−Yo no hice nada. –Dijo el castaño luego de salir de sus divagaciones mentales. ¡Bah! A quién engañaba, aún le daba vueltas al hecho de que Scott estaba defectuoso.

 

\- ¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¿Estás bromeando? –La chica graciosa sin ningún sentido. Era él quien no entendía. –Espera… ¿no lo recuerdas?

 

\- ¿Recordar qué?

 

Sus palabras habrían tocado una fibra en la chica para sus ojos, grandes y saltones, como botones perfectamente cocidos a su carita de muñeca, solo reflejaban la confusión. Stiles recordaba muchas cosas, la muerte de su madre era una de ellas. Lo perseguía día y noche, e inevitablemente es culpable desde hace seis años. Los ojos de Erica de cierto modo le grabaron a Claudia, esa mirada entre perdida por no saber que decir o culpable por discutir para abrir la boca era lo correcto en ese momento. Stiles comenzaba a cansarse de esa mirada.

 

−Nada. - dijo la chica, seguramente para cortar la verborrea que estaba a punto de salir de él pero que solo se quedó en los movimientos de los labios de sus labios. Quería pensar que era eso, y no por la culpabilidad que era palpable en el rostro de Erica. _Algo iba mal._ –Solo recibe las _gracias_ con humildad, Batman.

 

\- ¿De nada? - sonrió algo torpe. Lo mejor sería dejar pasar la falta de información, aunque también conozco muy bien para saber más tarde. –Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí ?, porque dudo mucho que solo hayas venido por eso ¿Me equivoco?

 

−Vaya, tan sutil como siempre –dijo Erica - Yo… bueno… quería hablar contigo.

Si. _Algo iba mal._ No era el simple hecho de que Erica estaba ahí, parada frente a él también vulnerable, con sus ojitos chocolates bañados en tristeza, con el rojo característico de sus labios casi inexistente por la constante jaleo que sus dientes decidieron hacer de ellos. Primero los de abajo, mordisqueando un poquito, casi nada, la arista pomposa que por lo regular adorna sus sonrisas sórdidas. Le recordaba a su yo pequeño, cuando su padre lo regañaba por descubrir usando sus calzoncillos de mascaras y el manto de navidad como la capa que terminaba su traje de superhéroe; También le gustó a Isaac, recordé haberlo visto hacer lo mismo en alguna ocasión, pero bueno, Isaac siempre le ha parecido un bebé gigante, _muy gigante_. No era normal el crecimiento de Isaac ¿Ok ?. Él era una adolescente muy impresionable.

 

\- ¿Hablar? –Dijo el castaño −La última vez que hablamos mi cara estaba pegada al carburador de mi jeep.

 

−Yo… si… lo siento. - ¿En serio, Erica? ¿Sonreirás en un momento como éste ?. Olviden lo de ojitos tristes, esa chica era una…

 

_Demonios, Stiles contrólatos, es horario para menores._

−Me dejaste en un contenedor de basura, Erica. - Recalcó rematando con la ceja alzada. Iba en serio lo de dominar el _lenguaje cejal_ .

 

−Realmente lo siento. - Lo que se hizo sin tener que cambiar de expresión, lo que es posible, y lo que se quiere hacer fue así, lo que causó que Erica dejara su mueca burlona y se pusiera seriamente nuevamente. Si, definitivamente tenía que hacer ese lenguaje su huella personal. Que le den un Derek Hale. Él lo necesita aún más. –En serio, lo siento. –Dijo la rubia pareciendo realmente arrepentida.

 

Stiles suspiró rindiéndose.

 

−No pasa nada - dijo el castaño −aún sigo vivo.

 

Un silencio algo incomodo se puso sobre ellos. Stiles estaba casi seguro que Erica intentaba olfatearlo con disimulo en un intento por adivinar sus pensamientos u olores?

Volvió a un poco la vista y la fijó en la estantería que hasta hace poco se puso en su habitación, estaba lleno de libros de todo tipo, al menos hasta ahora poseía. Los románticos cursis que por un momento en el mismo uso en su plan de diez años de conquista a Lydia Martin, hasta el que lo harían ser más lunático de lo normal, esos mohosos libros llenos de hechizos y símbolos que en ningún momento de su vida La utilización de este sistema no será tan mágica. A decir verdad ahora que lo pensaba en realidad era el normalito del grupo que se rodeaba. ¡Qué rayos! Hasta Lydia estaba desquiciada.

 

¡Guauu! Ahí va otra vez. Su mente divagando sin rumbo.

 

Y antes de que su monólogo interno sobre sus teorías de porque Derek Hale ser en realidad en un Batman que él, reducir el silencio, y aún sin mirar a Erica le responde. - ¿Está bien tu alfa con que estés aquí? no le caigo muy bien ¿sabes?

 

−No ha hablado con él… desde que me fui. - Eso era información nueva.

 

\- ¿Desde qué te fuiste? –Preguntó Stiles, más por decir algo que por sabre pues la pregunta era muy tonta. - Oh ... las cosas no salieron bien ¿eh?

 

−No lo entiendo ¿sabes ?, es decir, ¿Por qué nos dejaron ir? ¿Por qué no fue por nosotros? –Dijo la chica echando un vistazo a su lado en la cama, en un solo instante había pasado por un lado a otro de la habitación. Tenía la mirada de Erica pegada a la suya, lo que me fascina, casi como si estuviese compartiendo secretos. Dedujo que la joven se siente aliviada de tener alguien para hablar de esas cosas. _Las sobrenaturales_ . La situación daba risa, como resultado de algunas de sus compañeras en el instituto. ¿Era él la _regina george_ ?

 

−Porque Derek Hale es un idiota. Ya deberías saber eso. –Respondió intentando sacarse de encima a Erica un poco incomodo, la chica ya comenzó a invadir su espacio personal jugando con su cabello, ahora un poco más largo, enredándolo en sus dedos regordetes. ¿En serio qué onda con _los perros_ ?

 

−Lo sé. –Continuó la chica, aún intente rizos en su pelo castaño −Digo, se siente raro. Parecía como si no me gustaría dejar ir pero al último momento sólo… desistió. –Agregó con el semblante de quien piensa en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Erica era tan extraña. - No creo que quiera volver a vernos.

 

Stiles, que hasta el momento estaba concentrado en pensar en Batman, cangrejos y en lo que utilizan como chantaje para hacer que tu viejo comiera vegetales, agudizó su odio en lo último dicho por el joven rubia, aunque eso no era más que un eufemismo para Lo que realmente hizo, pegó a las manos de Erica que no se dejó (¡y también a la vez, porque demonios ¡se sienten rico!) de revolotear por su medianity, pero no por ello menos, abundante melena castaña. - ¿Vernos? –Preguntó.

 

−A Boyd ya mí. Debe odiarnos.

 

 _−Derek odia a todo el mundo -_ dijo Stiles riendo en poco tiempo para un breve instante las manos de la chica pararon con su tarea. Seguí sin ver, pero no tenía una edición más antigua de Spiderman a que Erica lo mataba con la mirada. Así que esa era el efecto alfa. Interesante. –Todo va a estar bien, ya verás qué pasa y podrás hablar con él. _Espero_ . –Dijo el castaño susurrando lo último. –Es más, yo mismo haré ese pase, te lo prometo.

 

El silencio llegó nuevamente, pero esta vez no era incomodo, era relajante hasta cierto punto, las manos de la joven volvieron a su tarea anterior y el castaño elaboró un buen chantaje para usar con su padre.

 

Lo toques de Erica se suavizaron, ya no era solo por joder (porque él estaba seguro que al principio era solo por eso), lo que era suave, con delicadeza, disfrutando de lo bien que se sentían los mechones en sus dedos. Entonces ella se susurró. −Realmente me gustabas. –La risa suave de la chica le acobijó la piel y le revolvió las entrañas. Una declaración inocente con esta violencia. Erica sin duda era única. Su Catwoman, _su hermanita_. Stiles siempre había querido tener hermanos, pero era más que la cuestión de que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo. Tenía un Scott, eso era una realidad, pero la mayor parte de todo, el lobo novicio estaba detrás de Allison o simplemente no lo he visto por semanas, como pasaba en la actualidad; Lo que sí se imaginó fue también parte de una familia numerosa, pero ese deseo desapareció con rapidez. Stiles había tenido que tener hermanos berrinchudos y molestos tener un equivalente a tener una Erica, y _él ya tenía una Erica_ . Mentiría si dijéramos que no hay que pavor cuando vio a ambos chicos, betas de Derek s _oyeltodopoderosoalpha_ Hale, amarrados al techo de ese sótano de espanto. Simplemente deseaba poder olvidar el suceso. Aún así, adoraba ser hijo único. –Lo dije en serio, me gustabas. Eres un buen chico, Batman.

 

−Tú también eres buena, Erica. –Ahora era él quien la acariciaba. Tranquilo, sin prisas, haciendo una memoria en su casa.

 

−Derek me rechazó. - **¡ _Dios Erica_ ! **.– Lo besé y me rechazó. - Si la chica notó su corazón latir en ira lo dejó pasar. Era él quien quería matarla ahora. Estaban tan bien, dándose mimitos y eso.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? - La pregunta son con más rudeza de lo que deseó.

 

Me gustó mucho y me quedé, como he dicho, el secreto quedaría entre los dos, estoy bien. Realmente no es como lo amara o algo así. Solo pensé que ahora que era linda podría hacer que alguien me quisiera… - dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros para ayudar a su melena rubia, a la que guardaba sus planos macabros, en el hueco del cuello del castaño. - ¿Por qué no puedo conseguir alguien que me quiera? ... Creo que me quedaré sola para siempre.

 

−Somos dos Catwoman, somos dos. –Dijo el muchacho retomando las caricias.

Ya sin pensar en nada, por primera vez en la noche. Si tenía que ser sincero, no era una Erica a quien hubiera deseado ver y haber pasado semanas de la locura en la que se encuentran envueltos.

 

...

 

Era medio día del domingo cuando Scott, su hermano de otra madre, se dio a conocer en su casa desde el pasado con Jackson y su lado reptil.

Se había quedado dormido, luego de ser extraña y un poco adorable, beta del único Alpha de Beacon Hills. Amanecieron en una posición de más extraña, con Erica babeándole el cabello y enredándole las piernas en el pecho. Aún no hay una explicación para el aspecto flexibilidad de la chica. Ella se había negado a irse en la madrugada, alegando que estaba lloviendo y ... _¿Cómo eres tan cruel de arrojar a la calle, Stiles?_. En el sofá del salón. Sin embargo, Erica es Erica, y cuando menos se esperaba. Stiles siempre fue bueno con los animales, en especial los perros, pero esto fue el colmo de lo absurdo. La rubia obstinada no lo soltaba y solo le tocó rendirse a su destino.

 

Otra cosa de las razones que frenaron la ida de la chica, fue el desayuno (¿o almuerzo?). Se escuchó, de los propios labios de Erica, como se mantuvo con las palabras de él, se cocinó, se publicó una vez, se escuchó la información de los tiempos del kanima. , probablemente, uno de los famosos. Por lo que la chica emocionada se había prometido así mismo que la persuasión de la que sirvió como chef aunque fuera una vez. Con el propósito de referirse a los demás, también funcionaron las cosas con esos chuchos.

 

Y ahí estaba, atragantándose con el desayuno cuando el ruido de las pisadas bajó con rapidez las escaleras llegó a sus oídos de humano. ¿Qué pasaba con los hombres lobo? ¿Les aterraban las puertas o qué?

 

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Dijo Scott mirando receloso a Erica que solo tenía su atención en la comida.

 

−Yo también estoy _tan feliz_ de verte McCall. –Dijo ella aún sin mirarlo.

 

Stiles sabía que tarde o temprano tenías que encarar a Scott y su falta de hermandad en el momento en que lo secuestraron y el moreno simplemente prefieres ir tras Jackson en vez de preguntar por él. Una verdad no quería tener esa conversación, él solía ignorar los problemas hasta qué se parece, pero sinceramente, estaba harto de que las personas actúen y no se preocupen por si se llevaban por unos cuantos. Necesitaba una explicación de parte de Scott. Y unas buenas disculpas.

 

\- ¿Quieren parar los dos de una buena vez? - No había sido notado. Pero cuando se despabiló a los dos lobos matándose a miradas.

 

\- ¡Ella / Él comenzó! - gritaron al unisonó como dos niños pequeños.

 

−Basta –dijo Stiles - En serio, déjenlo ya.

 

El ambiente se calmó, aunque aún no podía sentir la tensión, sino que estaba incomodando el silencio mortal que se traía esos dos al negar un convivir. - ¿Qué pasa Scott? –Le miró mirando directamente al lobo que se había estado sentado junto a él y a mí mismo como a Erica con la mirada.

 

−Quería hablar contigo.

 

\- ¿Qué es hoy? ¿El día de hablemos con stiles?

 

−Estás enojado…

 

\- ¡Claro que estoy enojado!

−Yo no sabía –dijo Scott apurado. - ¡lo juro!

 

−Ni ni siquiera pensaste que algo estuviese mal.

 

−Lo sé… y lo siento. - tu carita de cachorrito arrepentido lo derritió… pero solo un poquito –tú eres mi hermano, yo… solo… lo siento.

 

Ah, ¿cómo no perdonarlo? Pero bueno, él era Stiles. −Allison terminó contigo ¿verdad? - dijo mordaz sorprendiendo a los dos presentes por su tono repentino.

Scott llegó a la parte inferior de la pregunta. ¿Vendría con los genes de lobo? Nah lo dudaba, Scott siempre le causó ternura, pero que tal y sí si ... ¿Derek haría lo mismo? ¡Oh! _Madre luna_ déjame ver eso.

 

-No la he visto Durante las Vacaciones, Ni Siquiera Se Si querra Hablar conmigo ... - Dijo al fin de Scott - ... ¿no sé, Si _yo_ Quiera Hablar Con ella? - He recibido un mensaje de texto. - ¿Qué es lo que pasó y todo eso?

 

−Alto ahí McCall− interrumpió tajante el castaño. Comenzaba a enojarse. Scott no podía estar hablando en serio. - Si vienes a disculparte en tu nombre es mejor que te vayas. –Continuó. –Si está realmente arrepentida por lo que ella y su familia hicieron, entonces, sacuda sus piernas y pida perdón de frente.

 

−Stiles…

 

−Puedo entenderla Scott, nadie aquí es un santo, ni siquiera _tú_ . - Ha seguido el castaño sin dejar de mirar severamente al otro. - Y la entiendo, realmente lo hago. Entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo pero también entiendo a Derek.

\- ¿Lo estás defendiendo? ¿A Derek? ¿Derek Hale, el que te odia? –Preguntó a Scott completamente incrédulo.

 

−Si Scott, lo estoy defendiendo.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

−Bueno, no sé, esta vez por el simple hecho de que la maldita de la tía de Allison mató a toda su familia. - dijo Stiles. Su voz, una medida que habla, adquirió un tinte triste y sombrío. - Una vez personas Scott. _Una vez inocentes_ . - continuó. - Escucha, esta vez Derek no es la mejor persona ... Tal vez no es la mejor Alfa, pero los salvó a todos. - _Nos salvó a todos._ Pensó - Ese hombre, a pesar de todo en lo que hemos hecho, seguimos buscando la manera de sacar tu trasero de muchos problemas. En serio, no entiendo cómo es que no ha cumplido con sus amenazas de organización.

 

−Tal vez tengas razón ...

 

\- ¡Por Dios Scott !, mató a su psicópata tío para liberarte.

 

−Lo mató por poder. –Rebatió el moreno con rapidez.

 

−Lo mató por la misma razón por la que usted se encuentra con Gerard. –Repusó stiles mirándolo serio. - Que por cierto, que asco de plan. - El rostro arrepentido en demasía del contrario le ha dado a Stiles que sus barreras prejuiciosas, con su pretendida defensa, Por fin han cedido. Ese es el momento de Scott que conoces, el chico de la mirada transparente que se ve el lado bueno en todo el lado.

 

Stiles miró de soslayo a Erica encontrando a la chica divertida por la situación. Un par de veces con la cabeza, el cansado de todo. Deberás que eran unos niños, ¿Cómo se aguantaba Derek ?.

 

–Bueno si tienes razón, nos ha sacado de muchos problemas. Pero sigue siendo Derek, y _Derek odia a todo el mundo_ .

 

\- ¿Ves? No soy el único que piensa así. –Dijo sonriendo Stiles en la dirección de Erica. 

 

−Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. –Dijo la chica jocosa derrumbando por la tensión en el ambiente –Porque… _Derek odia a todo el mundo._

−Es divertida. –Dijo Scott sonriendo.

 

\- ¡Lo sé!

 

\- ¿Estamos bien? −preguntó su mejor amigo.

 

−Ven acá. –Sonrió el castaño mientras jalaba el otro para darle un abrazo de oso que se notaba en sus ojitos que anhelaba. –Tú también. - Igualmente Erica por supuesto.

 

El apapacho a ambos durante un rato, mientras que otros se frotaban en el. _Muy raro_ Pero fue un material provechoso de chantaje, no perdería la oportunidad.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Proporcionó stiles aún abrazando a Erica, no la inseguridad de su mejor amigo sobre si decirle o no algo. Lo sabía por la forma de gusano en la que se adoptó el movimiento de esa forma extraña que solo Scott conseguía hacer.

 

−Bueno…

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

−Ya se están acabando las vacaciones y yo… bueno.

...

 

−Esto es una mala idea ¿por qué mierda ni siquiera se pasó por la mente ?, al menos dime que lo pensaste. –Lanzó con rapidez Stiles al encontrarse a sí mismo ya los otros dos frente a local de tatuajes, con su letrero de _abierto_ encendido en neón. ¿En serio que le pasamos a estos perros?

 

−No creo que sea tan malo. –Se excusó Scott.

 

−Yo tampoco –apoyó erica. La desgraciada estaba disfrutando muchísimo de todo. Al principio le dije que ella actuaba como esa era porque tenía la loca teoría de que Derek ponía como regla primordial, para pertenecer a su manada, el tener actitud fresca siempre. O de loco maniático. En su cabeza esos dos conceptos eran sinónimos. Pero con la conversación, un poco más reciente, que tuvo lugar con la rubia y con la situación del momento, se pudo dar cuenta de que el ADN se ha convertido en una abrumadora confianza. Al parecer, Erica siempre había sido macabra, solo que antes no lo exteriorizaba.

 

−En serio ¿Por qué está ella aquí? - preguntó Scott un poco divertido. Si, al chico le comenzaba a agradar a Erica.

 

−Estaba aburrida.

 

\- _Estaba aburrida. -_ Corroboró Stiles.

 

−Tienes suerte de ser divertida. –Dijo Scott. –Andando.

 

El lugar olía a alcohol, cuero y terror (bueno, en realidad era él apostó que apestaba a eso), las paredes eran obras de arte urbanas, desde colores chillones hasta el más intenso de los negros adornan, formando figuras grotescas y mensajes Intimidantes, todo eso se encuentra con un piso oscuro e impoluto. Definitivamente no era un lugar para un niño hiperactivo y flacucho como él, mucho menos para el adorable Scott McCall. Tal vez si para erica.

 

En atención al cliente (¡Ja! Sí, claro) era una chica muy robusta, de piel canela y cabellera rizada, con los labios morados y la nariz perforada. La miraba desconcertada y un poco divertida, como si fuera el matón de la escuela. ¡Carne fresca !. ¿Se sentirán aburridas de los mismos camioneros burdos, olorosos a cerveza alemana y madera húmeda? Tal vez si… o solo se burla de ellos y sus pubertos.

 

\- ¿Qué quieren? –Preguntó ella.

 

Stiles en su crujir del empujón que Scott, de los nervios que se mandaba (le vamos, no tenía que ser un hombre lobo para notarlo) le dio. ¿Y así se pretendió hacer un tatuaje? ¿Qué es lo que aburrida?

 

−amm… si veras

\- Violeta

-Si, violeta… –comenzó stiles. Él había jurado que el nombre de la chica sería algo como Bellatrix Lestrange, que sí que encajaba con ella. -… veras, mi amigo aquí, quiere hacerse un tatuaje.

-¿En serio?

-Él dice que sí. ¿Para qué arruinarle la ilusión? –El comentario del castaño se ha convertido en un poco en la joven, quiénes han sido inmediatamente revisados una gran agenda y se ha dicho que se espera un momento que el artista se ha ocupado de los medios de comunicación.

 

\- ¿Qué tal esto? - Previa Stiles con el dibujo de un lagarto gigante. - ¿no? muy pronto, si.- ha respondido a sí mismo al verle la cara de desaprobación a Scott.

 

Habían pasado los treinta minutos que la chica había sido hecho esperar, que había recibido un hombre macizo, calvo y lleno de tatuajes, ya pesar de la apariencia de pandillero, el hombre era bastante afable. Les ofreció a él ya Erica acomodarse en el sofá de cuero negro que adorna la pequeña habitación en donde solo faltan minutos para escuchar a Scott chillar como nena (palabras de Erica). Los tres ahora se conocieron un poco más, tontearon en esos treinta minutos en un intento por afianzar la confianza. Aunque eso se dio gracias a que Erica era muy abierta y risueña, y Scott era un cachorrito. Por lo tanto, esta vez no hubo problemas de convivencia e incluso si se sospechara que Erica rondaría más a menudo por su círculo social.

 

\- ¿Por qué dos bandas? ¿Qué significa? –Preguntó la rubia curiosa.

 

−Realmente no mucho. –Responsó Scott.

 

\- ¿Entonces porque torturas a tu piel? –Preguntó apurado el castaño. A veces no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza del lobo. –Se supone que un tatuaje debe significar algo. Al menos el primero.

 

−El hacerme el tatuaje ya significa algo. –Repusó el chico.

 

−Es cierto. –Dijo el machote que apuñalaría la piel de Scott repetitivamente con una pequeña aguja. –En la antigüedad muchas civilizaciones tomaban el tatuaje como _rito del inicio._

\- ¿Rito del iniciado? –Preguntó erica interesada.

 

−Sí, el tatuaje no es solo una marca, es la experiencia de un novicio que está listo para tomar una gran responsabilidad. –Dijo el hombre acomodando el brazo de su mejor amigo. –Digamos que es como una celebración de la mayoría de la edad. El individuo en cuestión pasó a ser visto por la comunidad como un _adulto_ . –Concluyó.

 

\- ¿Ves? Si tiene significado. –Dijo Scott sonriendo.

 

−A claro, créele al sujeto que está literalmente cubierto de tatuajes. –Dijo Stiles con una ceja alzada. –Sin ofender.

 

...

El verano había terminado, y con ello sus vacaciones por lo que era lógico que ahora corriera por toda la casa buscando una toalla. Se le hizo hecho tarde, y al estar acostumbrado al descanso eterno se le olvidó activar la alarma de su móvil. Por lo tanto, ahora, por ejemplo, por qué no, por ejemplo, por qué no le gusta. para secarse.

 

Se supone que en una casa normal los objetos de aseo personal deben estar en el baño, o en su cuarto como defecto; Pero solo tenía que ser y su padre, quien trabajaba día y noche, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas y estaba claro que el ser ordenado no era muy lo suyo.

 

Terminar en la cocina (muy inteligente Stiles), no tenía muchas esperanzas en el pasado, pero ya había recorrido los demás espacios de la casa, solo le quedaba para encontrar cualquier trapo que le pudiese ser de utilidad.

 

Revisó cada cajón pero como sospechoso no encontrado nada, sacó el cereal para ponerlo en la isla de la cocina (no estaba de más preparada, tampoco se quedó mucho tiempo), y procuró coger un plato hondo en donde echarlos cuando se dispusiera Un desayuno justo después de la ducha. Un brillo inusual le llamó la atención, pero fue ahí. Puso el plato en la isla y metió su cabeza en el cajón. Nunca había visto algo así en todas las veces que había abierto esa gaveta. Metió la mano y se estiró un poco hasta llegar a sus manos. Un libro viejo, pasta duradera y cocida, verdoso y luminoso aunque no se conoció ni por el momento ni porque era realmente de ese color. En hermosas letras góticas bañadas en oro rezaba la frase "ARS GOETIA". No he visto nunca el libro, ni siquiera se ha grabado el título en internet. Se encogió de hombros y se subió a su habitación con libro en mano. Lo arrojó a su cama sin mucha ceremonia y se dispuso a ir al baño para ducharse. Ya has le echaría una miradita, primero tenía que preparar, y esas palabras en el libro comenzó a molestar, no iría de esa manera a la escuela.

 

Primer día en el instituto y ya lo que estaba sufriendo, el profesor Harris le ayudó fascinante el hacer un examen sorpresa (¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre ?!) aunque para su fortuna se conoce todas las respuestas, un punto para su mente hiperactiva . La cuestión es que este semestre solo compartirá una clase con Scott: Arte (Lo que lo alegra, pues ya no tengamos que caer solo el genio de su profesor cada vez que rompan con él) que tocan el viernes, y dos con Erica el miércoles, El resto de su horario era una mierda. Compartimos la clase con Isaac y Jackson. ¿Por qué? ¿Su día estuvo plagado de molestar a Danny (algo positivo) y esquivando las indirectas directas que le lanzaba a Harris? Erica y Scott se unieron en el almuerzo, en donde la chica solo sabia meterse con Scott por algo que pasa y pasa en una clase que compartió pero que él desconoce (¡Fantástico!), se siente un poco fuera de un lugar pero sus amigos supuestamente como incluirlo en la conversación, y luego de unos cuantos chismes y demás, se enteró que Lydia tampoco se asistió a una clase y que nadie supo nada de Allison (en ese punto no se puede evitar mirar a su amigo, impasible llevar bien la noticia). Erica se despidió de ellos, luego de sonada la campana final, declarando que tenía mucho que estudiar, así que debería ponerse al día con lo que se perdió cuando se fue de la manada. y luego de unos cuantos chismes y demás, se enteró que Lydia tampoco había asistido a una clase y que nadie supo nada de Allison. Erica se despidió de ellos, luego de sonada la campana final, declarando que tenía mucho que estudiar, así que debería ponerse al día con lo que se perdió cuando se fue de la manada. y luego de unos cuantos chismes y demás, se enteró que Lydia tampoco había asistido a una clase y que nadie supo nada de Allison. Erica se despidió de ellos, luego de sonada la campana final, declarando que tenía mucho que estudiar, así que debería ponerse al día con lo que se perdió cuando se fue de la manada.

 

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir con Derek? –Preguntó de pronto Scott.

 

\- ¿Ah? ¿Derek? ¿Porque? –Dijo Stiles confundido mirando a su hermano de otra madre. La horrible marca. –Recordó. El día de ayer cuando los tres se subieron al Jeep de Stiles como el tatuaje del lobo (y si, Erica tenía razón, Scott chilló como nena) se desvanecía lentamente mientras que el chico suplicaba porque parara. Stiles había estado feliz de verla desaparecer, era horrible a sus ojos y había sido un gasto innecesario.

 

\- ¡Oye!

 

−No sé, ¿Por qué Derek?

 

−Oh, ¿tal vez porque tiene un enorme triskel en la espalda?

 

Stiles paró de acomodar su mochila y lo miró mal. −Sabes, me sorprende que sepas esa palabra, estoy orgulloso de ti. - río jocoso. −Ok. De acuerdo. - Se incorporó al ver al lobo fruncir el ceño. –Pues no sé, ¿estás listo para verlo? –Preguntó.

 

−Tarde o temprano tendré que verlo ¿o no?

 

−Si eso es cierres… −Su vista comenzó a nublarse un poco. La cabeza le dio vueltas y estaba seguro que vomitaría en el medio de aquel pasillo lleno de adolescentes.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó su amigo.

 

−Si… solo… −susurró el castaño agarrándose la cabeza. -… me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo.

 

\- ¿Seguro?

 

−Si… −confirmó Stiles. −Sí, seguro.

 

−Bueno, ¿me acompañarás?

 

−mmm ... Debes ir a comprar para la cena de hoy, papá sigue sin comer las verduras, ese hombre creé que no me doy cuenta. –Dijo. –Pero puedo alcanzarte allá.

 

Scott asintió suavemente mientras que viéndolo algo preocupado.

 

\- ¿Crees que dejará algún día ese lugar? –Soltó de repente el joven lobo. –Ya sabes, dejar de pasearse por ahí.

 

−Realmente estoy convencido de que ese hombre es un masoquista de primera. –Dijo Stiles. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido igual que como había llegado y su visión se compuso de la nada. Solo a él le pasaban cosas raras. –Mira que estarás en esa casa, donde ocurrió todo… lo malo. –Continuó. –En fin, nos veremos allá.

...

Verduras, verduras, verduras…

 

Recorrió los pasillos del supermercado con aquel extraño mantra rondando en su mente. La realidad era lo que se puede comprar para la cena no era más que una vil excusa, aunque todavía no se sabía para la disculpa de Scott o para retrasar la visita a Derek. Ah, ya no quería pensar en él. Desde que había aparecido, el menor de los Hales solo tuvo problemas con su cabeza.

 

Para empezar, siempre he tenido en cuenta la forma en que los rayos y el joven cuerpo con la cara se han convertido en el medio en la mitad del bosque, mientras que Scott buscó un inhalador era Derek. Hale hace seis años, pocos meses después de la muerte de su madre, pero nunca fue tan cercano al círculo familiar del mundo, ni siquiera fue una época conocido ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? fueron los _restos_ del fatídico día. Los que vieron a su familia sucumbir entre las llamas, los que solo querían estar en paz, entonces, de lo ocurrido. Por lo tanto, en el futuro, por ejemplo, en el futuro, en el momento de la publicación.

 

No era un misterio el joven, sino también los corazones con la existencia única, y Derek era un bombón. Cabellos oscuros peinados de tal forma Que parecia sin esforzarse en Ello haciéndolo lucir genial, el torso Espartano, abdominales de muerte, piernas Gruesas y fibrosas, _suculentas_ seria La Palabra Si Tuviera Que definirlas, Y CON UN aura de peligro Que Lo solitario HACIA Más atrayente. Stiles no era ciego. Pero ese era justo el problema.

 

Siempre tuvo que terminarse con alguien como Lydia. Bueno, él sabía que eso era un caso perdido, pero los sueños eran gratis y él no los desperdiciaba. La chica era hermosa, lista y tenía carácter. Desde el primer momento, en el momento en que lo he visto, en la época fabulosa, el problema, hasta el hecho, en el sentido de lo que parece, en la historia de Martin, y en el momento de la conversación. de su futuro perfecto al lado de la diosa pelirroja. Lydia nunca le hizo sentir nada. Al menos no como él quería.

 

La admiraba, ¿Quién no lo haría? Lydia cambió levemente mientras caminaba y tenías, me gustaba, ponías, te ponías, loca, loca más, y no te convencías, sino también te sentías, te sentías, te pedías, te decías, te pedías, te decías, y te decías que no. Sin embargo, nunca la deseo. A decir verdad, no ha sido recordada desde la segunda pasada de vista a alguien, ni siquiera por curiosidad. Lo que he probado en sí mismo (y luego de una búsqueda ardua en internet) sobre el hecho de ser posible ser asexuales, y duros años de paz aceptando su situación y engañando (aunque no lo siento por nada) a Scott diciéndole lo perdido que estaba por la chica Pero entonces (porque su vida no podía ser fácil,

Y ahí vamos otra vez. Derek _jodido_ Hale.

 

¿Por qué _la madre luna_ se ensañaba con él? (si, los libros de “magia” le ampliaban el vocabulario). No, no tengo que ser lo suficientemente malo, el hecho de saber que no es la terminaría con la Martin (ni en sus sueños al perecer, porque desde hace mucho tiempo invadía otra persona), no, tenía que traer a Derek Hale y causarle estragos en el cuerpo Estaré feliz con no estar familiarizado con las famosas hormonas adolescentes, ahora en el pasado. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no fue tan fácil como estar en el mismo nivel. Solo era eso, una reacción normal a su edad, nada más.

 

\- ¿Disculpa? –Saltó un poquito por la impresión. Volteó a la derecha y se topó con unos ojos grandes y brillos que miraban con curiosidad. La niña es un poco como si hubiera leído el pensamiento y se haya registrado con lo extraños que eran.

 

\- ¿si?

 

−Podrías, por favor… −dijo la chica haciendo un trabajo con su mano derecha. Hasta ahora está bloqueado el estante de los caramelos.

 

−¡Oh! Claro. –Dijo Stiles dándose una vuelta y un paquete gigante de ositos de gomita, que estaba en toda la cima. –Toma.

 

−Gracias - por lo tanto, el tiempo suficiente para tener una mente hiperactiva de Stiles el placer de repararla. Tenía el cabello negro, un tono más oscuro que el de Derek, casi como la oscuridad misma, una cortina como todo el largo y el ancho de su espalda, con un lindo e infantil. Era menudita y pequeña, aunque sabia muy bien, muy bien, media tal vez (según sus cálculos) unos cuatro más que Lydia. Llevar una blusita de tirantes con el color negro contrastar con la piel fantasmagórica, la parte inferior de las cuerdas. Al aire revestido con unas medias de color rojo. Sus labios eran voluptuosos y pálidos como los de un muerto. Sus uñas era largas, _Como garras_ , pintadas en negro. Y sus ojos, lo que más se destacó de su ser, eran tan profundos y sombríos. Por un momento redirigir a la columna. –Pensé que los adolescentes preferían las frituras. –Dijo.

 

−Bueno, nunca está bien alimentarse bien.

 

−Eso es cierto.

 

−En realidad, es por mi padre. - Agregó Stiles. Sentir la necesidad de seguir hablando con la extraña y eso no le gustaba para nada. Él no solía ser tan abierto y soltar cosas de su vida, mucho menos a desconocidos. Y ahí estaba, hablando como si nada, regalando información.

 

\- ¿Tu padre?

 

−Sí, debe cuidarse y odia hacerlo. Es como un niño.

 

−Me imagino. –Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. –Es muy adorable. –Continuó. –El que te preocupes por tu padre, digo.

 

−Bueno, es mi padre. Es normal

 

−Sí, lo es. –Su voz de repente cayó unos tonos más abajo, entre melancolía y una extraña añoranza. –Eres un buen chico…

 

−Stiles, mi nombre es Stiles. –Dijo el castaño –Bueno, realmente no es mi nombre… −siguió. −Ya sabes muchas…

 

−Zetas… ¿cierto? –Interrumpió la morocha dejando al joven asombrado y un poco temeroso. No tenía un buen presentimiento de ese encuentro casual pero su cuerpo se negó a irse del lugar. - ¡Vaya !, le acerté. - dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez en una forma abierta. –Sabes Stiles, hace unos minutos paso por la biblioteca y… - se quita un poco buscando con un desespero en el bolso que hasta ahora no se nota sobre sus hombros delicados, y que hacen maniobras con la bolsa de gomitas, la tiraba y la reconocimiento en el aire con su mano izquierda. _Rara_ . -… si, aquí está, toma.

 

−No, yo no… −Stilves vio con algo de pena el libro entre sus manos. ¿Qué rayos con esa conversación? Todo era muy raro.

 

−Tranquilo, está bien. - dijo ella nuevamente sonriendo. –Si que tu le darás mejor uso que yo.

 

−Gracias, yo… en verdad… - dijo el castaño con vergüenza viendo sus pies como más fascinante del momento - ¿Gracias…? - se encontró solo de repente en el pasillo con un libro de cocina en la mano, el carto de la compra y un lado y unas intensas ganas de probar gomitas de ositos.

 

Si. Se estaba volviendo loco.

 

 

 

...

Scott era una persona que no podía jactarse de su inteligencia, pero no había sido sabido que lo que iba a hacer era meterse, literalmente, a la boca del lobo. Pero tenía que arreglar las cosas con _su hermano_ .

 

En su mente se esperaba que esa historia de "somos hermanos" no se haya olvidado en el pasado ni en el corazón ni en el corazón. Tanto como sea posible, si puedo salir de esa casa en ruinas con la vida se cambiaba el apellido a Hale.

 

La casa (más bien lo que quedé de ella) era también igual, la misma madera podríamos, el pasto sin arreglar y ese olor un quemado que la causa dolorosa al recordar las palabras de Stiles. _Onces personas scott. Una vez inocentes._

Stiles tenía razón, tal vez si había sido prejuicio y muy cauteloso con el hombre lobo pero es que también tenían que entenderlo, no puedo permitir que matarán a Jackson, ni a su madre, ni a Allison, nunca se perdonaría a pesar de todo. La mayoría de los tiempos han sido más fáciles de usar. Bueno, esta vez exageraba un poco, pero es que el lobo mayor era un amargado y el villano la mayor parte de la historia.

 

−Derek… −susurró al ver al hombre parado frente a él, con esa pose de “te mataré” que siempre usaba con ellos. Que siempre usamos con todos.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres Scott? –Bramó Derek cruzado de brazos.− ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? ¿A decirme lo mal alfa que soy? ¿Qué tal vez una hacerme como un estúpido no sabría nada sobre tus ridículos planos?

 

−Entiéndeme, no podía decírtelo, él amenazó a mi madre. ¿Qué querías que hiciste?

 

−No lo sé… ¿Confiar en mí? - La mirada dolida del lobo mayor le hizo despejar todas las dudas de si debería o no ofrecer disculpas. Ha sido un idiota. Derek no haría nada por dañarlo, pero tampoco lo haría en segundo. Se siente de lo peor.

 

−Derek…

 

−Lárgate Scott.

 

−Derek, por favor, hablemos. –Dijo el joven mientras que el otro alzaba una ceja en escepticismo. –Está bien, al menos escúchame ¿sí? –Continuó Scott. –Yo, de verdad, no sabía lo que la mordida significa para ti, yo… sólo… intentaba salvar a mi madre. Si estuvieses en mi lugar ¿no lo harías? –Se explica el joven. –En verdad lo siento.

 

Derek lo miró durante mucho tiempo, Scott no lo culpaba ¿Cómo confiar en él / ella / Lo que pasó? ¿Lo que no? ¿Lo que no? ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ Repele por alguien, por lo que no le extrañó la reacción del hombre.

Derek era alguien que había tenido un largo tiempo durante sus años de vida, que se vivió como una novia (la loca). No fue buena ida ir a verlo.

 

El suspiro se puede ver en la historia de la casa.

 

\- ¿Estás viviendo aquí otra vez? –Preguntó Scott viendo su alrededor mientras que el otro lo guiaba a unas sillas a un lado de la habitación.

 

−No. –Contestó Derek.

Ah Todo un conversador.

 

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué hiciste ahora ?, ha venido a pedir ayuda ¿no es así? –Le soltó de repente el lobo mayor descolocándolo. ¿Era tan obvio?

 

−Vine a disculparme –dijo Scott sentándose frente al hombre. - Y por ayuda también. –Continuó poniendo ojitos sacándole a Derek un “por supuesto” muy bajito y hastiado. –Bueno, yo hice un… −señaló el joven su brazo. -… pero se borró. Quería sable, ¿Cómo mantienes el tuyo?

 

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos momentos. Derek cerró los ojos al escuchar al Jeep de Stiles acercarse y los abrió cuando el adolescente se adentró con la manía de la manoteando en el aire. Eso hizo sonar un poco a Scott.

 

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! –Gritó Stiles respirando a bocanadas. -De acuerdo. Ya estoy bien.

 

Derek susurró algo que ni siquiera con su mejor audición. −Déjame ver –dijo el hombre por sus ojos Alpha. **_Engreido_** , Pensó. –Si ya ves, son dos bandas ¿cierto? –Scott asintió. - ¿Qué significa?

 

−No lo sé, mmm… solo es algo que traza con los dedos.

 

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

 

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra tatuaje?

 

−Marcar algo. –Irrumpió stiles guiñando el ojo. Ambos lobos lo miraron extrañados. Su amigo era un bicho raro.

 

−Bueno, eso es en tahitiano. −corroboró el joven lobo –En samoano significa herida abierta. –Continuó. –Sabia que quería tatuarme al cumplir los dieciocho. Siempre he querido uno. Solo decidí hacerlo ahora porque sería como una recompensa.

 

\- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó a Derek viéndolo fijamente.

 

Scott intercambió su mirada de Derek a Stiles por un momento, suspiró y continuó.

 

−Por no llamar a Allison todo el verano, aunque en realidad quería hacerlo. A veces fue difícil no hacerlo. Quería darle al espacio que ella quiere. Ahora cuatro meses después… aún duele. Es como ...

 

−Una herida abierta. –Irrumpió nuevamente Stiles, con la voz baja y suave.

 

−Si…

 

Derek suspiró algo divertido (o que le había parecido. Aunque no es culpable al hombre de encontrar su problema adolescente hilarante) agarrando un soplete. Ay no −El dolor va a ser peor de lo que tiene sentido.

 

\- ¡Ah! que bueno. –Escuchó decir a Stiles.

 

−Hazlo. –Dijo el joven convencido.

 

Derek encendió el aparato y lo miró con los ojos. Olvidémoslo de pobrecito Derek, **el tipo era el mismo demonio** , Pensó.− ¡Wow! Eso es demasiado para mi, así que es la señal para que me vaya. Los espero afuera. –Dijo Stiles intentando huir de la escena.

 

Derek lo agarró de la cintura y lo devolvió a donde estaba. Aunque se palpó más de lo debido a los ojos de Scott. Vaya. −No. –Dijo Derek –Tú vas a sostenerlo.

 

−Ay por Dios. –La voz de su amigo fue lo último que escuchó antes del intenso dolor.

...

Lo vio abrir los ojos de manera abrupta, mientras que, probablemente, su mente se aclaraba. Demonios, eso había sido intenso. Por estas razones Stiles creía que los tatuajes eran el demonio.

 

−Bueno, diría que se ve permanentemente ahora. –Dijo el castaño acercándose a su mejor amigo quien se inspeccionaba el brazo.

 

−si… −Scott se refiere a la silla y se puso el suéter que había abandonado para la ocasión. Caminaron a la salida de lo que fue esa mansión. –Necesitaba algo permanente. Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, todo ha cambiado tan deprisa. Todo es tan ... efímero.

 

\- ¿Ha estado estudiando el estado?

 

\- ¡Sip!

 

−Bien.

 

Ambos rieron un poco.

 

−Pintaste la puerta… −dijo de repente Scott. Stiles no lo he notado, con lo que he dicho cuando se ha llegado a la realidad. Scott tenía razón. -… ¿Por qué pintaste la puerta? –Insistió su amigo mirando al lobo mayor.

 

La tensión en los hombros de Derek cuando los volteó a ver. Algo iba mal. −Ve a casa Scott

 

\- ¿Por qué ahora? ... ¿Por qué solo un lado? –Continuó el interrogatorio el lobo joven.

La atmosfera se torna pesada y cruda. No otra vez. Ya habían salido de un lio para meterse en otro. Scott de repente sacó sus garras y comenzó a arañar la puerta con furia y desconcierto.

 

\- ¡Scott! –Escuchó a Derek gritar resignado.

 

−Qué rayos…

 

\- ¿Qué es? –Preguntó el joven lobo.

 

−No lo sé. –Respondió el alcalde. –Nunca había visto algo así.

 

\- ¿Qué está pasando Derek? ¿Qué no nos estás diciendo?

 

\- ¡No lo sé, Scott! –Grito Derek ya cansado. –Cuando llegué esta mañana ya estaba allí.

 

−Pues es una clara declaración de intenciones. –Interrumpió la batalla de la mirada del castaño, viendo con el símbolo plasmado en la rústica puerta que se alzaba imponente ante él. Esto no le gustaba nada.

 

−Solo… vayan a casa.

 

\- ¡No pensabas decirnos! –Acusó escocés al mayor.

 

\- ¡¿Qué preguntas hiciste?

 

Stiles haciendo caso omiso a los otros dos, se acercó lentamente al dibujo, se trazó con los dedos y su vista se nubló por segunda vez en el día (o bueno, noche, porque ya había oscurecido). No, no era nebulosa, eran nombres, palabras, no podía ver más de cada línea. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿¿Por qué no podía verlo?!. Sentía tu cuerpo zumbar, como si fuera la electricidad entera. No entendía nada, y prefería no saber nada.

 

\- .. Azulejos ... Stiles ... ¡Stiles!

 

 La voz de Derek despejó su visión y ahora sí que pudo ver las palabras y los trazos más claro.− ¿Si…?

 

\- ¿Estás bien?

 

−Si… −dijo Stiles. -… es solo que creo que este Hexagrama lo he visto en algún lado.

 

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó el joven lobo.

 

\- ¿Qué he visto en algún lado?

 

−No lo otro. ¿Hexa − que?

 

−Hexagrama. –Dijo un poco molesto. –Diablos Scott, eres tu quien has estado estudiando.

 

−Jamás había visto algo así como mucho menos sabia que se llamaba así.

 

\- ¿No?… La biblia… la estrella de David… ¿nada? –Preguntó desconcertado el castaño. Volteó su mirada y miró esperanzado al lobo más grande. No puedo estar volviendo loco. –Tú… ¿tampoco? - le preguntó a Derek. El hombre negó suavemente con la cabeza. –Bueno, el caso es que estoy seguro que se llama así, se ha visto alguna vez mientras se investiga, se sabe, cuando se trata de una forma en la que Jackson no nos matará a todos en su forma de lagarto. –Dijo quitándole peso al asunto.

 

\- ¿Y qué es? –Esta vez la pregunta vino de Derek, quien cautelosamente se puso detrás del joven humano.

 

−No lo sé con exactitud, es solo… ¿Ves estos símbolos de aquí? –Dijo al aire sintiendo el aliento cálido del lobo más grande acariciando el cabello y una de sus manos apoyado en su cintura, estaba tan mareado y abrumado por el que no tengo que saber qué mano era y mucho menos preguntar el porqué están tan juntos . –Aire… Agua… ¿Tierra?… Fuego… −susurró tocando cada línea que nombraba −esto no se qué significa, no recuerdo haberlo visto. Y yo sí que recuerdo muchas cosas. –Continuó palpando unas letras deformadas y un aspecto muy extraño ¿Era algún idioma humano? –No parece nada bueno. –Concluyó la separación de la puerta y la de Derek.

 

\- ¿Qué harás? –Preguntó Scott serio al hombre lobo.

 

−No es su problema. Descubrir lo que es y lo aniquilaré.

 

−Bueno Derek, no es por matar a tu entusiasmo asesino, pero no sé si has notado estos pequeños detalles: primero, no tienes una idea de que es, por tanto ¿Dónde empezaré a buscar? Y segundo, no tienes una manada, señor alfa. ¿Por qué todo lo que quieres hacer solo? –Le ha recriminó stiles.

 

−No es tu problema, Stiles. –Dijo con dureza en su tono el mayor. Ah, odiaba tanto eso. Derek siempre, desde que lo conocía, había sido así. Le jodía mucho que no confiara en ellos. _Que no confiara en el_ .

 

−Bien. - aceptó el adolescente. –Vámonos Scott, dejemos al idiota solo.

 

\- ¡Espera! - escuchó a su amigo. Ay no –Te ayudaré.

 

\- ¿Qué? –Preguntó el castaño. Esto no podía ser verdad. –No tienes idea de lo que puede ser ¿Qué rayos les pasa a los dos?

 

−Eras tú quien dijo que entendiste las razones de Derek. Quiero confiar en eso.

 

−Decir que entiendes a alguien no significa que estarás de acuerdo para ayudarte en cualquier estupidez. - Stiles repuso. - ¡Ay por Dios! Son uno para el otro. Me largo

 

Salió echando humo de esa casa. Lo último que le faltaba porque le sucediera era que Scott le diera la espalda. Vale que él insistió al chico con Derek. Pero él era primero que Derek. ¿Qué ha identificado ahora? Que le dijeran que tenía poderes y así. Ay por favor

 

\- ¡Stiles! –Gritó su amigo al momento de agarrarlo por el brazo. Él solo quería llegar a la casa, tal vez pedir una pizza aprovechando que su viejo estaba trabajando.

 

\- ¡Suéltame! –Bramó Stiles. El retumbar de arboles cayendo y el tono de los cuervos los ha dejado en los dos lados, ya que se acercan a ellos por la conmoción. Nadie dijo nada durante largos segundos esperando lo desastroso. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué fue eso? - El silencio se rompió con el fluir de su voz. Si, esto pintaba mal.

 

−No escucho nada raro. –Dijo Scott.

 

−No huele a nada, debe ser un leñador de la zona. –Corroboró derek asintiendo.

 

Su amigo aprovechó la ocasión para girarlo y mirarle mientras susurraba. −Stiles por favor. –Le rogó. –Ayúdanos en esto ¿sí ?, te necesitamos.

 

−Él no me necesita.

 

−Yo te necesito. –Afirmó el joven lobo. -Por favor…

 

Suspiró con cansancio. ¿Llegaría el día en que no caería por los ojitos de Scott ?, comenzando a pensar que en el fondo el moreno era un manipulador. −Está bien. Pero si es algo realmente peligroso.

 

−Bien. –Dijo Scott alegre. Casi no podía ver su cola agitándose. –Mmm… Derek…

 

Te mantendré informado si algo ocurre.

 

\- ¿Y cómo harás eso? ¿Eh, chico grande? ¿Allanarás nuevamente mi habitación? –Picó Stiles al mayor alzando una ceja. Oh si, era hora de poner en práctica con el experto.

 

Díganse con gracia y acercándonos lentamente, como para llegar al frente del castaño con la suya. −Llamaré a Scott. –Dijo pausado mientras agitaba un celular en su mano derecha.

 -Insoportable.

 

Si, definitivamente no le gustaba Derek Hale.

 


	3. Capítulo 2: Esto es Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfruten del capítulo C:

_No es su problema. Descubriré lo que es y lo aniquilaré._  ¡Y una mierda!

Derek Hale no tenía ni idea.

Stiles sabía. Siempre lo supo y en efecto no le hicieron caso.

Todo se puso feo.

Llevaba corriendo alrededor de una hora, sus piernas ya no daban más y su respiración comenzaba a fallarle. Era el blanco de algo que no identificaba, en una noche de luna nueva. El sonido de las hojas que pisaba le ambientaba la carrera.

Desde hace unos meses su vida se había reducido a eso: escapar. Cada vez que salían victoriosos de un problema sobrenatural, llegaba el bicho de la semana y lo arruinaba todo. Bueno, tal vez exagera un poco, pero es que con los Argent, el Kanima y Matt, y el tío psicópata de Derek, pues Stiles había tenido suficiente como para diez años. No es que le molestaran las cosas sobrenaturales, a decir verdad disfrutaba mucho de las investigaciones de seres mitológicos, y en la mayoría de los casos le ayudaban a calmar un poco su hiperactividad. El problema radicaba en las cosas sobrenaturales malas.  _Las que solo querían matarlo._ Por lo que encontrarse a media noche corriendo por el bosque, definitivamente no era el plan que tenía en mente cuando salió de la biblioteca luego de una sesión de estudios intensa. Se había prometido a si mismo que este sería su año, por lo que debía ponerse al día en muchas cosas de la escuela, asimismo la ayuda que le había prometido a Scott la noche de la semana pasada lo tenía bastante ocupado y sin mucho tiempo para descansar.

Pero como siempre, él tenía razón.

¿Se lo esperaba? Por supuesto que sí, aunque nunca pensó que lo feo llegaría tan rápido y recaería en él.

Todo iba bien hasta que cruzó por las puertas del edificio esa noche. Y ahora estaba corriendo, y corriendo.

**_..._ **

Al día siguiente de su encuentro con Derek, este persuadió a Scott para hacer rondas de vigilancia por todo el área que componía al pequeño pueblo  _(y porque no, para prevenir también, en los alrededores más cercanos)_  con el fin de poder encontrar algún olor extraño que les ayudara en algo con la investigación de la criatura  _(los tres estaban convencidos de que no era casualidad el hecho de encontrar pintada aquella puerta)_ , por lo que Stiles había pasado la mayoría de sus días con Erica  _(la chica aún no hablaba con Derek, por lo que decidió ayudar desde la distancia)_. Los días fueron tranquilos y sin ningún percance destacable más que las tareas y lecciones que le dejaban en el instituto. Había transcurrido sus noches en vela buscando cualquier información que le pudiera ser útil y les diera chance de prepararse para lo que venía, en compañía de Erica, quien iba todas las tardes luego de la escuela a la casa Stilinski y se quedaba para la cena.

Extrañamente, Stiles se sentía cálido cuando veía la cabellera rubia rebotar de impaciencia mientras él acomodaba los platos en la pequeña isla que tenía en su cocina. Erica era una compañía fabulosa, divertida y muy risueña, sabía como sacarle una sonrisa con su singular sentido del humor, el cual se basaba en hacer chistes sin chistes pero que por algún extraño motivo al él sí que le hacían gracia. La chica llenaba un abismo en su corazón que él se había rendido en completar desde que su padre ya no llegaba con tanta frecuencia a casa. Desconocía por completo el porqué Erica le insistía tanto en quedarse a cenar, y aunque a veces actuara como si eso le molestara, la verdad es que en esos días nada lo ponía tan contento que el brillar en los ojitos de la rubia cuando le daba un mordisco a lo que le preparaba. Ese pequeño momento, se había convertido en algo sagrado para él, le animaba a no rendirse con su padre, a no matarse la cabeza con sus sentimientos, le alentaba a seguir con su vida, tal como lo hubiese querido su madre. Tal vez por eso esperaba con tanta ilusión que acabaran las clases, ya no se sentiría tan solo, aunque el hechizo acabara pasadas las nueve de la noche.

Se acomodó en la silla de su escritorio y se frotó los ojos con pereza, bostezó largo y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Lunes por la mañana. Otro día más, y nada de información de la criatura para su pesar. Durante toda esa semana se había carcomido la cabeza pensando en que fenómeno podría ser capaz de haber hecho aquel dibujo que solo le levantaba los nervios. Ciertamente internet había sido una ayuda fenomenal para el castaño pero comenzaba a quedarse obsoleto, y él no encontraba una forma distinta de formular preguntas en el buscador. Comenzaba  _(aunque no lo admitiera)_  a desesperarse, por su actual estilo de vida, era más que consciente de que la calma no duraría mucho tiempo, debía apresurarse en llegar a una respuesta, a estas alturas no podían darse el lujo de ir tanteando a ciegas.

Luego de dos días, solo encontró una guía minuciosamente detallada paso a paso sobre como descuartizar a un vampiro (Brrr~ terror total), la sorprendente revelación de que si rocías agua con azúcar en la entrada de tu casa al día siguiente tendrás un caos de pixis  _(y de hormigas, sea dicho de paso)_  y ¡oh si! la homosexualidad en los hombres lobos no es ningún tabú  _(... interesante)_. Pensó ir con la única persona que conocía dotada de un gran conocimiento acerca de lo sobrenatural, y que por supuesto, no quisiera matarlo  _(Chris Argent y Peter Hale, por razones lógicas, estabas obviamente descartados)_ , pero no confiaba del todo en el hombre. Alan Deaton no les hizo la vida fácil, ciertamente el sujeto había estado ahí cuando lo necesitaron pero sus respuestas tan escuetas le causaban migrañas, parecía divertirse jugando con sus mentes, todo era un acertijo para el veterinario, y aunque Scott confiara ciegamente en su jefe, él era una historia completamente diferente. Stiles podría apostar cada dedo de sus manos a que el tipo se guarda datos importantes de cada cosa que se le preguntaba, ¿para qué? eso si era algo para asustarse.

Suspiró una vez más agitando la cabeza con energía, de nada le serviría angustiarse con tanto ahínco sobre el tema, decidió que lo mejor sería relajarse un poco  _(solo un poco)_  para poder poner su cabeza en funcionamiento nuevamente. Se estiró cual gato y miró con aburrimiento la hora en su celular. Otra noche sin dormir. Para su desgracia ya hacían las 6:30 de la mañana y tenía que ir si o si a la escuela, se lo había prometido a su padre la noche anterior que lo llamó para preguntarle cómo estaba y para, como no, informarle de su acostumbrada ausencia en casa. Giró su mirada al libro que yacía en su cama. El recetario se burlaba de él desde sus suaves sabanas. No había podido darle a probar a su padre ni una sola de las recetas que el libro le ofrecía, a pesar de ya haber tenido el visto bueno de Erica cuando se ofreció voluntariamente a ser su conejillo de indias  _(que estomago el de la chica)_. Con total pereza se acercó a su cama y agarró el libro para después tirarlo encima del otro que no había tenido tiempo de hojear, el que le dejaba las manos brillosas cada vez que lo tocaba. Otro misterio más a la lista.

Luego de una ducha rápida  _(más que nada para despejarse)_ , bajó a la cocina a hacerse algo con lo que llenar su estómago. A media canción tarareada por la boca del castaño, el timbre de la casa Stilinski resonó con timidez. Stiles se fijó en el reloj de pared de la estancia y con algo de desconcierto caminó hasta la entrada de su hogar. ¿Quién podría llamar a las siete de la mañana?

Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, frunció el ceño y con rapidez se giró para fijar su vista en las escaleras. Un escalofrió lo recorrió entero mientras escaneaba toda la sala de su casa. Sentía una mirada sobre él, no, era más como una sensación, como si algo fuese a suceder. El timbre sonó de nuevo sacándolo de su estupor. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Por desgracia ellos no poseían una mirilla, por lo que debía ser precavido teniendo en cuenta las mierdas sobrenaturales que parecían perseguirlo. Sin embargo realmente no se esperaba aquella visita.

Frente a él una hermosa joven lo observaba cohibida, su cabello rojizo tan lacio como lo llevaba en ese momento, se balanceaba suave con el viento.

− ¿Lydia? – Preguntó

− ¿Tienes tiempo? – su voz salió más suave de cómo la recordaba.

Tenía una semana entera sin ver a la chica en la escuela, ella nunca se daría el lujo de faltar, por lo que no ver sus acostumbradas faldas balanceándose al son de sus pasos fue algo que realmente le causó nauseas. Por un momento temió lo peor, la chica acaba de descubrir todo el historial sobrenatural en solo una noche, eso era algo que ni él mismo en su momento pudo digerir a la primera. También había que darle crédito de no haberse visto en vuelta en una de las llamadas usuales de la señora Martin a su padre cada vez que pensaba que algo iba mal con su hija, lo cual estaba siendo bastante frecuente  _(rememorando el suceso con Peter, acónito que te hace alucinar y una resurrección que no creía posible)_.

−Últimamente tengo mucho de lo que hablar – susurró casi con pena. Sin más, se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

La reparaba con detenimiento, aún no creía el hecho de que la chica estuviera en su habitación por voluntad propia  _(y no, no contaba el hecho de la otra vez. ¡Que era Lydia Martin, maldita sea!)_ , pero ahí estaba, golpeando con sus tacones el suelo de su habitación, una y otra vez, parecía nunca acabar. Y el sonido comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Se aclaró la garganta y le dio paso a su voz.

−No es por ser malo, ni porque realmente estoy comenzando a preocuparme por mi piso pero ¿de qué querías hablar? – Preguntó el castaño

La chica paró su andar y lo evaluó unos segundos, reanudó sus movimientos y murmuró cosas que el chico no llegó a entender. −Espera un momento ¿sí?, intentó aclarar todas mis ideas− respondió al fin.

− Sí bueno deberías apurarte en aclarar¨

− ¿Hombres lobo...?

−Bueno.

−Jackson es uno de ellos...− afirmó la chica.

−Lydia, yo...

− ¿Kanimas? ¿Psicópatas? ¿Intentaron matarme?–continuó Lydia.

−Quisiera poder explicarte pero...

− ¡¿Realmente me estoy volviendo loca?! – Stiles estaba casi seguro de que ese había sido el límite de Lydia Martin. Y la entendía, joder si la entendía. En ese momento todo debía parecerle una broma cruel de alguien que solo quería molestarla, aunque para su desgracia, solo era su triste realidad. Existen bestias que solo creyeron ser inventadas por antepasados que intentaban darle una lógica al entorno que los envolvía, gente que necesitaba dejar fluir su imaginación. Pero la verdad es que esas historias apenas contaban un 1% de lo que en verdad ocurría. Muchos de los datos eran inventados, absurdos en su mayoría y con una falta de credibilidad abrumante, luego estaban esos que ya conocía y que eran muy veraces, y por otro lado lo desconocido, a lo que más temor le tenía. Se recordó a si mismo que debía ponerse en la investigación nuevamente lo más rápido posible, tal vez aprovecharía una hora libre o el receso para ello.

Miró a la chica desde su cama en donde estaba sentado, esperaba una respuesta y sentía que si no se la daba algo malo sucedería. Lydia Martin era aterradora.

Se levantó despacio y caminó con cautela hasta donde ella lo seguía escrutando con su afilado mirar, la tomó de los hombros muy suave, como quién espera tener suerte y no ser atacado −Te explicaré todo ¿de acuerdo? – susurró −cada detalle, pero debes calmarte. –la chica solo asintió con suavidad

− Así que... Derek Hale quiso matarme.

− Si...

− Y yo lo corté a un costado para revivir a su tío psicópata, quién me había mordido primero, con el fin de que tú hicieras lo que él quería...

−  _¿Le hiciste que a Derek?_

− Pensé que lo sabías todo.

− Esa parte del  _todo_  no.

− Bueno, es justo ¿no?, él intentó matarme. –dijo ella sonriendo un poco. Se acomodó un poco en la cama estirando así la falda que llevaba ese día. Miró hacia el estante de libros que tenía en la habitación, y con la mirada perdida entre Hamlet y la odisea continuó. –En fin, la cosa es que ahora todo tiene sentido. Scott siendo de repente tan bueno en lacrosse. Tú siendo más raro de lo normal. La mordida. Mi escapada del hospital. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

− Sobre eso, ¿Por qué escapaste del hospital? –preguntó Stiles con verdadero interés. Aún desconocía de ciertos detalles que aunque intentara buscarles lógica simplemente se les escapaban de las manos.

Lydia volteó la mirada en su dirección y se acercó de forma alarmante, quitándole su preciado espacio vital, sonrió y levantó la mano acomodándole el cabello. − ¿Sabes porque creí que me estaba volviendo loca, Stiles?- susurró la pelirroja. −Desde que estaba en el hospital hasta mucho antes de mi fiesta de cumpleaños y en medio de ésta, estuve hablando con Peter.

 ** _¡¿Qué demonios...?!_**  , Pensó el castaño.

− ¿Cómo es que...?

− Si, ese Peter. El tío psicópata de Derek Hale.  _El tío muerto de Derek Hale_. Al que resucité sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. – continuó con voz trémula. Los ojos de Lydia se llenaron con una capa fina de lágrimas, seguramente avivando recuerdos traumáticos que se esforzaba por expresar sin que el oyente la tachara de lunática. Ya había tenido suficiente con esa situación. Stiles no quería imaginar por lo que tuvo que pasar la chica, si su mamá era como se la imaginaba era un logro que Lydia estuviese frente a él. − ¿me crees...?- susurró.

− Te creo. –respondió Stiles con convicción. Ya nada podía sorprenderlo. Aún así, seguía siendo un poco extraña toda la situación.

− Cuando salió del piso de esa mansión, él solo... me agradeció pero... sé que puede sonar un poco raro pero, él no parecía recordar lo que hablamos durante tantos días. Lo que vivimos. Era...

− ...Como si fuese otra persona. −completó el chico.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. El sonar de las manecillas de su despertador y la mano que lo acariciaba era lo único que parecía continuar en el tiempo.

− ¿Tú crees que eso tenga que ver con lo que me dijiste del dibujo? ¿El de la puerta de la mansión? –dijo la chica de repente. –No tenía idea de lo que hacía... ¿Tú crees que...?

− ¿Crees que no fue Peter quien estaba utilizándote?

− No estoy restándole puntos a él. Estoy segura de que al que veía era a él. Pero... todo fue muy extraño. Era él pero sin ser él, a veces era muy amable...

− Lydia...

− Déjame ayudarte. –dijo ella. –Ahora que sé todo esto, no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados. Te ayudaré. –aseguró.

Stiles la miró, debatiéndose entre sí aceptar o no. Era obvio que no había sido una pregunta, Lydia afirmaba las cosas, las dejaba caer como una bomba y permanecía impasible ante la reacción. ¿Pero realmente quería él exponerla a toda esa mierda? Por supuesto que no. Lo que más quería él en ese momento era una buena siesta, pero eso tampoco lo tendría. Así que si se tenía que hacer a la idea de que Lydia si o si se vería envuelta de una u otra manera en todo esto, al menos la tendría de su lado.

Suspiró y asintió. −Después de la escuela, iremos a la biblioteca que está en el centro ¿está bien?

 

 

Luego de explicarle con detalle a Lydia y de responder a cada una de sus preguntas, ambos chicos, ya dentro del jeep:  _porque maldita sea Lydia se nos hace tarde_ , _solo sube de una buena vez,_  decidieron bajar para ir a sus respectivas clases. Ah, Harris otra vez...

Se despidió de la chica con un poco de efusividad que ella correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y se hizo paso por los pasillos de la institución, vio a Erica parada frente a su casillero con una mirada que no supo comprender, entre pena y tristeza, se acercó a ella pero la rubia salió disparada del lugar.

−Sí, claro... te veo después de clases...

Llegó hasta el aula de su primera clase y viajó a través de los pocos estudiantes que había. Se sentó en su lugar usual, acomodó sus cosas y esperó a que se llenara por completo el salón. Mientras garabateaba en la parte trasera de su libreta de química pensaba en lo ocurrido en tan solo unos momentos. Erica no solía comportarse de esa manera, al menos no con él. Parecía triste y un poco decepcionada, por lo general la rubia le daba los buenos días con un abrazo que casi lo asfixiaba, pero como ella decía:  _es con amor, Stiles._  A pesar de solo llevar siendo amigos una semana, ciertamente el castaño podría decir que conocía a esa chica de toda su vida. Erica se había abierto a ellos ( _porque Scott sí que la tenía mimada_ ) de una forma sorpréndete que nunca esperó pero que agradecía muchísimo. La chica se mostraba tal cual era y los aceptaba a ellos por su esencia, sin dobles sentidos, sin miramientos, ella realmente se ofreció en cuerpo y alma, y ellos solo pudieron corresponder.  ** _Hablaré con ella más tarde_** , pensó.

− ¿Está ocupado? –escuchó decir desde su derecha. Isaac miraba hacia la ventana intentando no chocar miradas. El chico lucia un poco diferente, ya no usaba la chaqueta de cuero y en sus ojos no estaba esa chispa maldadosa que tenía cuando estaba con Derek. Ahora lucia fresco, casi normal, sino fuera por el hecho de ser medio perro y porque Stiles no entendía a que se debía la bufanda estando casi en primavera. Aún así, debía admitirlo, se veía adorable. Al parecer los hombres lobo siempre tenían un as bajo la manga con el cual atraían a los demás, y las dos versiones de Isaac (la de perrito regañado, y la de lobo chulesco) eran muy cautivadoras.

−No... no claro que no. puedes sentarte... si quieres.

−Gracias.

Stiles no podía concentrarse. Tener a Isaac al lado se lo hacía muy difícil, no había sabido nada del chico desde el episodio con el abuelo de Allison, ciertamente algo que quería erradicar de su mente. Y aunque Isaac y él nunca fueron grandes amigos, si que le daba pena ver al chico tan aislado e intentando ocultar que algo iba mal (la versión perrito arrepentido no parecía del todo fingida) justo como ahora hacia mirando sus apuntes como un código indescifrable. Cuando las garras y los colmillos pasaron a ser parte de la anatomía del muchacho se odio mucho por no haber tenido la iniciativa de acercarse a él, Isaac no se merecía esa clase de vida, el tener que huir de personas que querían exhibirlo en las salas de su casa seguramente convertido en una linda alfombra. No quería eso para él. Para ninguno. Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, incluso Derek.  _Más que nada Derek_.

Sacudió la cabeza al encontrarse nuevamente pensando en eso. Intentó concentrarse en la clase y en lo que haría a partir de ahora. Buscaría cualquier excusa para mantener a su mente ocupada y sin oportunidad de sentimentalismos.

La campana que anunciaba el cambio de clases sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para cambiar de aula. El castaño se movió rápido al ver a Isaac cruzar la puerta y de un pequeño toque en el hombro lo detuvo en el pasillo.

−Si quieres... quiero decir, estudiaremos el viernes después de clase, si quieres venir... será en mi casa− dijo el castaño.

−No quiero ser una molestia.

−No lo eres –dijo Stiles sonriendo un poco. –Puedo... ayudarte con química, si así lo quieres claro.

Isaac lo miro inseguro, seguramente era la primera vez que le ofrecían algo así, sin dobles intenciones, solo un par de compañeros ayudándose. Torció un poquito la boca, suspiro bajito. −Lo pensaré...− dijo. −Gracias.

Stiles lo vio desaparecer entre los cuerpos adolescentes que abarrotaban el pasillo, sonrió pequeñito e intento buscar a Erica. Aún cuando se esforzó, la chica parecía habérsela tragado la tierra. Decidiendo entonces intentarlo de nuevo después al finalizar la jornada escolar, el castaño se dirigió a su siguiente clase del día.

 

 

Estaban en la biblioteca desde hace una hora aproximadamente. Lydia espolvoreaba los libros antiguos como si fueran matemáticas para tontos, y él seguía dándole una oportunidad al internet desde el portátil de la chica. Eran las 6 de la tarde. Habían salido de clases hace unas tres horas atrás, pero Stiles tuvo que quedarse una hora y media más por el entrenamiento de lacrosse, en donde por fin pudo estar con Scott, a quién no vio en todo el día. El moreno le puso al tanto de que esa noche también saldría con Derek a buscar y le preguntó sobre lo que había encontrado. Stiles fue sincero, y sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto le explicó a Scott que se le estaba dificultando un poco, eso sí, omitió algunos detalles jugosos, como su conversación con Lydia o su acercamiento con Isaac. Eso solo colocaría más presión en los hombros de Scott, y soportar al gruñón de Derek era suficiente.

Lydia, lo esperó luego del entrenamiento y se acercó a él solo cuando Scott se había retirado. La chica sabia que ahora no era el momento para hablar con el moreno, ya lo haría después. Salieron del instituto y se desviaron por unos helados. Da la casualidad que a la pelirroja también la mataba el sabor fresa, por lo que en un pacto mutuo de silencio, se colmaron de helado hasta congelarse los sesos.

−Has estado viniendo mucho últimamente – dijo la chica a su lado. Era la del recetario. Lo miraba bonito, como si él fuese un conejito y ella se muriera de ternura solo con tenerlo por delante, sin embargo su voz era bastante casual. Llevaba unos libros en la mano y esta vez se presentaba ante él con el uniforme de los trabajadores de la biblioteca.

−...Hola – balbuceó el castaño. Realmente no sabía que decir. Luego de ese extraño acercamiento con la chica, y su aún más extraña desaparición cuando Stiles estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, él no la había vuelto a ver. De hecho no recordaba haberla visto en los días que había ido a la biblioteca, aunque era obvio que ella si lo vio a él.

− ¿Investigando algo?- dijo ella un poco risueña. Tal vez para poder sacarle del embobamiento y comenzar una conversación.

El castaño respingó un poco, se rascó el brazo derecho en buscar disimular un poco, pero la mirada perspicaz de Lydia y la sonrisita de la chica le decían que no lo estaba haciendo bien −Sí... estoy investigando acerca de algo – dijo al fin.

−¿Y puedo saber qué es? – dijo ella esta vez mirando a Lydia. − tal vez pueda ayudarte.

−Es algo privado, lo siento.

−Tranquilo, está bien. Entiendo. –dijo la morocha sonriendo. –Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme. –Y sin más desapareció por los pasillos de literatura fantástica.

− ¿Quién es ella? −escuchó a Lydia decir.

−Es una chica que conocí hace un par de días.

−Es muy bonita.

−Sí, es muy bonita. –dijo Stiles, sin mirarla. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que buscaba, estaba a punto de encontrar algo útil, lo sentía.

−Realmente no te queda eso de estar interesado.

El chico esta vez si la miró. Los cabellos rojizos de Lydia se deslizaban por sus hombros desnudos y algunos tenían la osadía de enredarse en sus delgadas clavículas. Estaba inclinada hacia delante, justo frente a él, ofreciéndole la vista de sus pechos y su sonrisa burlona. −No sé de qué estás hablando –dijo sintiéndose raro. Realmente nunca había reparado detenidamente a Lydia, ni que decir de tan cerca. La chica era hermosa _. Y él seguía sin sentir nada_.

−No creo que seas una persona que me subestime, así que no te hagas el idiota conmigo.

−Lydia... no tengo idea de lo que hablas.

−Está bien dejémoslo así por hoy, ¿encontraste algo? −preguntó.

−Nada. –Ella le sostuvo la mirada poniéndolo un poco incomodo. Se aclaró la garganta y se explicó. − Bueno al menos no mucho, no sé exactamente qué clase de criatura estamos buscando, pero lo que sí es cierto es que va a ser algo muy feo.- suspiró viéndose venir todo.

−Aún no puedo creerlo ¿sabes?. Me cuesta un poco asimilarlo. –dijo Lydia− y pensar que hay hombres lobo corriendo por el bosque, mucho menos que tú corras al lado de ellos. ¿Nunca te dio miedo?

− Por supuesto. Soy humano. Cualquier cosa que atente con desgarrarme el cuello me da terror, pero conozco a Scott de toda la vida y aunque por un momento creí que sería su cena, él ha aprendido mucho a controlarse.

−Me hubiese gustado que Jackson se sincerara conmigo. – Stiles la miró con algo de pena. Los ojos claros de Lydia caían tristes y desconsolados. Por un momento se sintió perdido ¿Qué se supone que se dice cuando tu novio resulta ser un lagarto asesino y posteriormente pasa a hombre lobo? ¿Qué se dice entonces?

−Él no...− intentó el castaño.

−No trates de justificarlo. Sé que nuestra relación iba en declive, no, siempre estuvo en declive. Nuestra relación nunca fue una relación, creo que simplemente no quería darme cuenta de eso.

−Lydia...

−Sé que no me amas – Ah... Lydia. Stiles se había dado cuenta de algo que compartían Lydia y Erica. Parecía no importarles lo que pasara con sus afirmaciones violentas, solo estaban para arrojarlas, y al parecer él era el blanco esta vez. ¿Qué si la amaba? No lo hacía, pero llegar a esa conclusión solo le recordaba lo que quería olvidar.  _A quién quería olvidar_. − ¿porque seguir mintiendo?

−Sigues diciendo cosas que no entiendo.

−Sé perfectamente que me entiendes− dijo ella. −siempre me has entendido.

−Yo no afirmaría algo como eso, ¿recuerdas quién es el chico torpe que sufre de TDAH?

−En verdad te encanta.

−En serio Lydia para. – el chico la miró un poco irritado. − no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Ella suspiró con resignación y agitando un poco la cabeza. Se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó al lado del castaño −Déjame ver qué tienes. –dijo ella. Revisaron cada página que estaba abierta en la computadora de la chica hasta que algo les llamó la atención. − ¿Qué es eso...?

−Parece latín.

−Déjame leerlo. –pidió Lydia. Stiles le pasó la computadora para que pudieran enterarse los dos de lo que se decía en esa página web.

Et cessabit atque horrida terra

Roboris dea

Auditumque conspectu eius

brachia in interiores cavernas

et floret in silvis.

( _La tierra calmada y tempestuosa_

_Diosa de la fuerza_

_Proclama su presencia_

_Se ramifica en las entrañas de las cuevas_

_Y florece a lo largo del bosque_.)

quos insignes visi ferrei globi extruduntur

monitors in territorio commorantibus infestior

omnes tuus, omnis tua.

( _Cual férreo imponente_

_Vigila el territorio muy persistente_

_Todo suyo, todo suyo_.)

Tantum meridiem aspicientis

ferocitas tranquillitas.

( _Solo el fulgor de quién lo mira_

 _Su ferocidad calmará_.)

− ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

−No lo sé...

− ¿Hombres lobo? –Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la pregunta. − Lo siento, no quería asustarlos. Es solo que no pude evitar leer. – se disculpó la morocha mirándolos apenada. La chica tenía en sus manos el libro que hasta hace poco leía Lydia ( _¿ese libro no estaba escrito en latín?_ ), y miraba con curiosidad los apuntes que Stiles había sacado.

−Sólo es algo del instituto. –respondió con rapidez el chico.

− ¿Para qué clase? ¿Mitología universal? − preguntó la chica riendo un poco, con el fin de aligerar un poco el ambiente. Los chicos frente a ella, la miraban como pequeños cachorros de lobo hambrientos. Se notaba la tensión. –Yo de verdad lo siento –dijo la chica colocando en su lugar el libro que había agarrado en atrevida curiosidad. –realmente no era mi intensión molestarlos.

−Está bien. –dijo Stiles –en serio está bien, es solo que somos muy cuidadosos con nuestros proyectos. Ya sabes, vida agitada de estudiante. –La chica asintió creyendo las palabras de Stiles, y un poco más aliviada les ofreció una sonrisa.

−Dijiste que te avisáramos si necesitábamos ayuda ¿cierto? –interrumpió Lydia. Su mirada calculadora aún no abandonaba sus bonitas facciones, poniendo un poco incomoda a la recién llegada. Algo tenía esa chica que no le terminaba de colar a la pelirroja.

La chica río un poco avergonzada. – En realidad, dije que si Stiles necesitaba ayuda pues...

−Si bueno. –interrumpió de nuevo Lydia. − ¿Qué sabes sobre un  _férreo imponente_?

−Oh, bueno. Así era como se le conocía vulgarmente a los Trolls en algunas aldeas regidas por la mitología escandinava.

− ¿Trolls?

−Debe ser una broma –susurró Stiles asegurándose de que su invitada no lo escuchara.

−Si, Trolls. Son criaturas bastante famosas en esa mitología. Se dice que fueron llamados así porque la palabra era usada para nombrar cualquier cosa sobrenatural. Supongo que fueron las primeras criaturas a las que tuvieron que nombrar de forma específica, tal vez por eso el nombre, al no haber más criaturas conocidas que esas pues... aunque también esta eso de que la palabra sueca "Tolla" significaba "magia para encantamientos" o algo así. Eran criaturas bastante apegadas a la naturaleza. A la tierra en especial, y se decía que podían hacer alguna clase de "magia"−aclaró la chica. − Los trolls pueden ser criaturas muy territoriales. –continuó. Los dos chicos alternaban miradas entre ellos y la chica. Ay no. − Incluso más que los hombres lobo, bueno lo de territoriales puede variar del contexto por supuesto, en algunas ocasiones no se refiere mucho a sus tierras en sí, es más algo espiritual. He oído que pueden llegar a ser muy celosos de los miembros de sus clanes, por lo general un Troll podría tomar venganza si uno de sus miembros ha sido dañado. Son muy vengativos, no descansan hasta que el causante muera.- concluyó. – ¿No les parece fascinante? – les preguntó con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.  _¡Para nada!_  querían gritar. – Criaturas tan fuertes y peligrosas siendo nuestros protectores. Realmente no me gustaría ser el objetivo de uno de esos – río con buena gana. − ¿Están bien? –preguntó. Ambos jóvenes estaban pálidos y perdidos en los ojos del otro, buscando una respuesta seguramente.

−Ajá – balbuceó Stiles.

−Oh que bueno. –dijo ella. –Tengo que volver al trabajo, espero haberlos ayudado. Nos vemos después Stiles.

La despedida de la joven pareció haberlos hecho reaccionar. Más que nada a Lydia quien parpadeó un poco confundida. La pelirroja miró a la chica a punto de irse y con una sonrisa tensa le dijo. −Por cierto, lindo collar.

Stiles que hasta ahora se fijaba, miró el cuello de la morocha siendo adornado por un collar de ¿plata? con una forma retorcida bastante peculiar. Luego lo buscaría. −Gracias. –la escuchó decir para luego irse.

− ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Lydia una vez se encontraron solos.

−No lo sé.

−No creo que un Troll se la pase pintando una puerta. Por su explicación parecen ser más de ir dando golpes.

−También pienso lo mismo. –suspiró el chico. –Pero por ahora es lo único que tenemos.

 

...

El castaño corría con todo lo que tenía, esquivaba ramas torcidas y hojas a medio roer por las larvas que pronto serían mariposas. Su vista se nublaba por momentos  _(Ah... otro misterio más, últimamente le pasaba mucho y muy seguido)_  dejándolo más indefenso de lo que estaba. Una hora después de haber recibido la información que podría darles una pista de lo que pasaba, Lydia decidió que era momento de irse a casa, él se quedó un poco más, lo de estudiar no era una excusa, pero  _otro ratito_ , se fue en horas. Ahora se encontraba en medio de un bosque que aún no conocía del todo con sus piernas y visión fallándole.

− ¡Joder! –vociferó cuando chocó con algo golpeándose la nariz.

−Tenias que ser tú. –escuchó decir.  _Había chocado contra alguien. Genial._

El joven alzó la mirada para encontrase con unos ácidos ojos azules.  _¿Por qué él?_ − ¿Qué haces aquí, Peter?

−Paseaba por aquí... −respondió el lobo adulto sonriendo burlón.− ¿Tu qué crees? – Preguntó esta vez.− ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

− ¡Oh! Salí de clases con el deseo irrefrenable de correr sin dirección aparente con la esperanza de morir deshidratado dada mi falta de condición física, ya sabes casual. –dijo el chico. − ¿tú qué crees, señor genio?

Un estruendo los alertó. Se parecía mucho al que escucharon, tanto Derek, Scott y él, en la mansión Hale.

− ¿Qué fue eso?

−Ay no, otra vez no.

− ¿Qué es lo que te está persiguiendo? – Preguntó Peter. –huelo humedad − Lo miró desconfiado.− ¿En qué rayos te metiste ahora?

− ¿Ahora? Te recuerdo que toda la mierda que pasa en mi vida desde hace unos meses... ¡oh si! estas implicado en ello – respondió Stiles usando en demasía los movimientos de sus manos. El gran lobo lo miraba con un poco de diversión. Ya se esperaba ese sermón. −No lo sé. Yo solo... − Otro ruido, uno aún más fuerte, más cerca, se escuchó. − ¿Qué demonios...?

−Corre... −susurró Peter. Parecía alterado y a Stiles eso no le gustaba. El gran Peter Hale con miedo, por Dios, no.− ¡Corre Stiles!

El castaño no tuvo de otra que acatar la orden. Peter le llevaba mucha ventaja, por obvias razones, pero aunque le fascinara ver los poderes de lobo en acción, ciertamente ahora no le atraían en nada. Peter dudó un momento pero al final ralentizó el paso y se acercó al humano.−Por más que... me encante tu plan... ya sabes... correr y correr sin fin... ¿no sería bueno... que usaras esas garras... de las que tanto están orgullosos?... no me hagas... recordarte lo de... falta de condición física... −justo al momento de terminar de hablar, el castaño tropezó con una rama que sobresalía en la tierra.

− ¡Levántate! –Le exigió Peter.

−Amigo, condición física, recuérdalo.

El lobo lo miró impaciente y sin mediar palabra se agachó frente al chico. −Sube. –dijo el hombre. − ¡Sube Stiles!

Stiles lo miró un poco indeciso pero otro ruido lo hizo recapacitar y subirse rápido a la espalda del mayor de los Hale.−Dios, esto es lo más cerca que llegaré a montar un caballo. –Susurró el castaño agarrándose del cabello del otro. – ¡Arre! ¡Arre, Peter!

−No me hagas arrepentirme.

−Si me hubieses querido muerto ya lo hubiese hecho tú mismo.

 

 

− ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios fue eso? –Preguntó el mayor viéndolo fijamente.

Habían escapado por poco de lo que sea que los perseguía. Peter usó la estrategia zig zag y en un pestañar se encontraba subiendo el montacargas de un edificio antiguo.

−Realmente esperaba que escupieras toda tu sabiduría sobrenatural porque yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea. –dijo el humano. − ¿Nada? –insistió. –vamos Peter, se supone que tu eres el ser extraño aquí.

−Solo huelo la humedad. Ni siquiera sé si es de la criatura o del bosque mismo.

Ambos suspiraron cansados. El castaño aprovechó para darle una mirada al lugar en donde se encontraba. − ¿A dónde demonios me trajiste?

− Lindo ¿no?

− Espartano, diría yo. – dijo Stiles recorriendo el lugar. Desde sus altos ventanales, su escalera de caracol y el hueco en la pared. Si, el sitio tenía potencial. –supongo que tiene su encanto...si eres un hombre mitad perro claro. ¿Es tuyo el lugar?

− De un amigo –respondió Peter sentándose en el único sofá del lugar. La luz que le caía desde la bombilla puesta de forma rustica, le daban un aire aún más aterrador, si es que con Peter eso se podía.

− ¿Tienes amigos?

− ¿Tú no?

− Bien jugado. – dijo el castaño. – ¿Se fue?

− No escucho nada. –dijo el mayor. − ¿Esto es por lo de la puerta? –preguntó.

− ¿Derek te dijo?

− ... algo así –le restó importancia.

− No preguntaré. –susurró Stiles. En peleas familiares no se volvería a meter. Na ah. miró la cama a mitad de la habitación y cayó como peso muerto en esta. Estaba agotado, se reclutaría en una maratón de Star wars durante el tiempo que fuese necesario luego de todo esto. –Esto se está saliendo de control.

− ¿Averiguaste algo?

− No sé si me siento cómodo hablando contigo

− Somos amigos, cachorro.

− ¡Intentaste morderme!

− Te lo ofrecí de forma amable.

− Me amenazaste.

− ...Detalles. –dijo el lobo sonriendo, seguramente recordando lo sucedido.

El chico negó con la cabeza, y se levantó con pereza, esa cama si era cómoda. Caminó arrastrando un poco los pies y en sus ojos la curiosidad afloraba cada paso que daba. El lugar le gustaba, realmente le gustaba. Pasó sus dedos largos por el contorno de las ventanas, mientras veía fijo la escalera y su forma que se le antojaba hermosa. −...Que buen material. ..Bastante resistente...y los ventanales...

− ¿crees que hay solución? –escuchó la pregunta.

− Creo que con un poco de limpieza esto queda...

− No los ventanales−interrumpió Peter elevando un poco la voz. – ¿recuerdas? Criatura gigante a punto de rebanarte.

− Ah sí, eso. –dijo el chico distraído. Ya nada tendría su atención, a menos que fueran esos hermosos acabados. –no lo sé. – continuó. –Lydia y yo pensamos que lo más seguro es que sea un Troll. –cerró los ojos al darse cuanta de lo que había dicho. Miró hacia Peter pero el hombre poco o nada le daba importancia a que una humana supiera sobre los problemas sobrenaturales.

− ¿...Troll?

− Si, ya sabes. Gigantes, súper fuertes, con tendencias aparentemente de apalear a un pobre y flacucho humano. – respondió Stiles. −...como todo lo que conozco. –el joven pasó sus dedos por los cristales retirando un poco el polvo.

− ¿Qué es eso? –escuchó a Peter más cerca.

− ¡Ah!... no lo sé, algo que vi creo.

− Pareces no saber muchas cosas.

− Que te digo, hasta internet puede fallar.

− ¿Dónde lo viste? –preguntó nuevamente el mayor señalando el dibujo que había hecho el joven en la ventana al pasar sus dedos por esta. Era una especie de U invertida, con unos extraños retorcidos al final de cada línea. Un diseño curioso cuanto mucho.

− Creo habérselo visto a alguien.

− ¿Quién?

Stiles estaba a punto de responder, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco y estaba seguro que tenía una cara graciosa en ese momento.  _¿A quién se lo había visto?_  −...No lo recuerdo. ¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes qué es?

Peter lo evaluó un momento y luego sonrió como usualmente lo hacía. −Cachorro, creo que es momento de que te vayas.

− ¿...Que?

− Largo.

− Espera, espera. No pensaras arrojarme a la calle ¿o sí?

− Resulta que no soy tan hospitalario como creí –se burló el mayor. –Deberías estar bien ahora.

− Oye, Oye. – se quejaba el castaño mientras era arrastrado hasta la puerta.

− Adiós. −y sin más, de un portazo, el lobo lo dejó en la calle.

−¿Peter?... ¡Peter! Peter por favor – vociferó Stiles. − ¡¿En dónde quedó nuestro pacto de hermandad? –remató. −Genial...

A Stiles no le quedó de otra que comenzar a caminar, por suerte, no estaba muy lejos de su casa, y su padre hoy tenia turno de noche.

 

 

Peter esperó paciente sentado en el viejo sofá que Derek había llevado a ese mugroso loft. Aún no entendía porque su sobrino no hacía uso del dinero que poseían y se compraba algo decente donde vivir. Mira que el papel de mártir le quedaba.

− ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito? –preguntó sonriendo cuando escuchó los pasos pesados cruzar el salón.

Derek tan gruñón como siempre, olfateó un poco el lugar y frunció aún más el ceño _. Ah... tan joven y tan arrugado que se iba a poner a tan temprana edad._

−Soy el único que te queda. –le dijo mordaz. − ¿Qué hacia Stiles aquí?

−Sabes, tu falta de afecto me lastima.

−Muérete.

−No funcionó.

− ¿Qué hacia Stiles aquí? –repitió la pregunta el atractivo lobo.

−Quería ver tu Baticueva. –respondió Peter quitándole peso al asunto. −Creo que le gustó. No, estoy seguro de que le gustó. Aunque dijo algo sobre unos cambios, no lo sé, tal vez le encantaría ayudarte a decorar. –continuó con una sonrisa. −no está mal para un veinteañero.

Derek negó con la cabeza y lo miró atentamente. −No te acerques a él. –advirtió.

− Que áspero sobrino. –jugueteó Peter.

En un pestañar tenia a Derek encima de él, intentando romperle los tímpanos con su rugido ( _lo consiguió en realidad_ ) −Aléjate de él, Peter. –sus ojos furiosos resaltaban el estatus que poseía, y aunque Peter fuera provocador, no era estúpido. Bajó la cabeza y asistió despacio. Derek quitó sus manos de su suéter con brusquedad y se alejó en dirección a la cama. Buscaba algo con un tanto de afán. Tal vez solo se cambiaría esa ropa llena de olores asquerosos que tenia puesta.

− Está bien. No tienes porque ser tan arisco. No le haré nada a tu... − Derek lo miró iracundo, callándolo en el acto. Peter subió las manos en son de paz y suspiró cansado. −Ok, de acuerdo, solo me quedaré aquí... y dormiré en este sofá. ¡Buena suerte! –gritó lo ultimo cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrar fue lo único que le respondió.

 

 

...

Stiles había llegado por fin a casa. Luego de caminar y tener cuidado con no ser perseguido nuevamente. En el camino se le ocurrió que sería mejor buscar, con la información que ya se tenía, entre las criaturas del bestiario, y luego recordó que Allison se había quedado con la copia del bestiario.  _La copia traducida del bestiario._  ¿En qué pensaba Scott a veces? Se preguntaba. Ya con la hora, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar al día siguiente  _(que no faltaba mucho)_  para realizar todo lo que debía. Se duchó rápido en el baño para invitados a mitad del pasillo y caminó con la toalla en las caderas hacia su recamara. Realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.

−Rayos, Derek. – se espantó al abrir su habitación y encontrar al Alpha sentado a la orilla de su cama. El hombre lo miraba fijamente, y el chico se puso nervioso de repente. ¡No, shit no.! − ¿Pasó algo?

− ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

−...Salí a correr.

− ¿A las tres de la mañana?

−Que te digo, lo deportista me corre por la sangre. – bromeó Stiles. El chico cruzó la habitación hasta el armario, sacando de este un bóxer blanco, y unos pantalones de dormir, hacía un poco de calor como para dormir con la camiseta del conjunto. Si, solo un poco. − ¿Entonces...? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó de nuevo. El chico solo recibió una alzada de ceja irónica. Claro, el señor cejas regodeándose en él. –Vale, lo pillo. Lo tienes controlado. – suspiró. –En fin, hoy fui a la biblioteca y creo haber encontrado algo, está en la carpeta "chuchos" por si quieres ver –dijo rascándose el cuello mientras señalaba su computador–Ya puedes irte si solo viniste a causarme un infarto. Lo cual por cierto te felicito, cada día te pones más creativo para lograrlo. –agregó. El otro seguía ahí, escaneándolo, poniéndolo de los nervios aún más. Stiles ya no sabía a dónde mirar para aligerar el ambiente. –En serio, deberías irte... − dijo el castaño tirando de la chaqueta al hombre lobo, recibiendo por supuesto una mirada que aún no podía traducir ( _y le daba un poquito de miedo también_ ) –...O solo quédate ahí. Como quieras. – el joven alzó las manos con el fin de no ser atacado ( _ya había tenido experiencias con el Hale, no quería repetir_ ) y solo recibió una media sonrisa de parte del lobo.  _Genial, se burlaba de él_. Se retorció un poco en su sitio y suspiré. −Me cambiaré. Solo... ¿puedes? – Derek alzó una ceja, lo miró un momento y sin más cerró los ojos. –Gracias.

El chico se volteó dándole la espalda al hombre en su cama, se quitó la toalla y procedió a ponerse la ropa. Todo eso, sin saberlo, ante la atenta mirada del otro.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse se giró para encontrarse al Hale con los ojos cerrados.

−Listo –le dijo. −Bueno yo... −susurró el castaño tamborileando los dedos de sus manos en sus muslos.

Derek suspiró y se levantó despacio de la cama en dirección a la computadora. −A la cama, Stiles.

-Claro. –el chico se arrojó a la cama y ocupó todo el lugar con sus extremidades.

El silencio se apoderó del espacio. Derek tenía en sus manos el computador y lo miraba fijo, como intentando robarle el alma. Era tenebroso. Stiles no quería admitirlo, pero Derek Hale aún le daba un poco de miedo, más cuando las miradas se alargaban, y los suspiros aumentaban. Parecía que el chico jugaba con la paciencia del hombre y todo estaba muy alejado de la realidad. ¡Que él solo quería vivir, joder!

−Sabes, si quieres ayuda con la computadora tú solo me avisas y yo...

−A dormir, Stiles.

−Vale.- dijo el castaño mientras se tapaba hasta la nariz con las sabanas. −Pero en serio, mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie por si...

−Stiles. Duérmete.

−Ok. – respondió con rapidez, y sin más sus sabanas llegaron hasta el tope alborotándole el cabello. −...Buenas noches, Derek. –fue lo último que susurró, luego de un tiempo y que el sueño lo arrastrara consigo.

−Buenas noches, Stiles. – escuchó decir al hombre en sus fantasías.


End file.
